


Mahlias Zorn

by RileyValentino



Series: Der Preis der Magie [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Grey Wardens, Moral Lessons, Prostitution, Revenge, Suicide Attempt, Treachery, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyValentino/pseuds/RileyValentino
Summary: Mahlia und Daniel sind dem Massaker bei Ostagar nur haarscharf entkommen. Flemeth, die Hexe der Wildnis, setzt sie darüber in Kenntnis, dass es noch zwei weitere Wächter gibt, die versuchen, eine Armee für die Verderbnis zu mobilisieren. Sie schmieden einen Plan, sich in Denerim mit diesen zu verbünden, um sich den anderen Wächtern anzuschließen.





	1. Unfähig

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meiner kleinen Kurzgeschichte! 
> 
> Diese Geschichte setzt voraus, dass zwei weitere Wächter die Schlacht bei Ostagar überlebt haben. Die Geschichte spielt unmittelbar nach der Schlacht und es werden auch einige bekannte Figuren aus dem Spiel eine Rolle spielen. Unter anderem Flemeth, Isabela und Loghain. 
> 
> Über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen~
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Riley

 

 

Daniels Gesicht manifestierte sich vor meinem inneren Auge. Mit einem Ausdruck, der wie festgefroren wirkte, ließ er seinen Daumen über meine Lippen gleiten. Diese zärtliche Geste hätte ich meinem besten Freund und langjährigen Gefährten in dieser Situation nicht zugetraut. Statt zu lächeln, wie er es sonst getan hätte, lehnte er mit seiner Stirn an meiner und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Diese Geste verwirrte mich, da er überaus selten Gefühle wie diese nach außen trug und sehr um Beherrschung bemüht war.  
  
In meinem Kopf hörten sich die Umgebungsgeräusche widernatürlich dumpf an, als würde man meinen Kopf unter Wasser halten. Für gewöhnlich lösten seine und andere Berührungen einen Schauer auf meiner Haut aus, weil ich es nicht mochte, angefasst zu werden, doch diesmal spürte ich nichts.  
  
Ich fühlte nicht das geringste dabei, ihm zuzusehen, wie seine Hand über meine Haut strich. All meine Sinne – nicht nur das Hörvermögen - waren getrübt. Die Welt hatte an Farbe verloren, wirkte grau und eintönig.  
  
Ich wollte meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, ihn anderweitig auf mich aufmerksam machen, wenn ich schon das Gefühl hatte, nicht sprechen zu können. Aber auch meine Extremitäten waren bleischwer. Ich versuchte, meine Arme zu bewegen und ihn zumindest fortzustoßen. Diese Nähe war unüblich. Ich wollte etwas Abstand zwischen uns bringen. Ihm mitteilen, dass es mir gut ging. Aber er war mir zu nah.  
  
Es war, als wollte mein Körper mich verhöhnen, indem ich mit meinem Bewusstsein in diesem Käfig – meinem eigenen Körper - gefangen war. Und ich konnte diese Wut nicht unterdrücken, die sich bemerkbar machte.  
  
Doch dadurch wurde mir auch klar, dass ich nicht Herrin meiner Sinne war. Ich schaute praktisch auf meinen am Waldboden liegenden leblosen Körper hinab. Natürlich hatte ich angenommen, darin zu stecken, schließlich war das der Blickwinkel, den ich mein ganzes Leben lang gewohnt war und die Sicht von hier oben, ließ alles noch seltsamer erscheinen. Ich kam mir so unvollständig vor, wie eine Marionette.  
  
Und ich zog nicht die Fäden.  
  
„Wird sie je wieder aufwachen?“, hörte ich schließlich Daniels Stimme, die vor Angst zitterte und mir den Eindruck vermittelte, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Was war geschehen, dass er schien, als würde er meinen Tod erwarten? Er starrte auf mich hinab, da ich ohnehin nur so wirkte, als würde ich schlafen. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dieser Anblick riss Daniel förmlich das Herz aus der Brust. Vielleicht, weil es mir ebenso ergangen wäre, wenn er in meiner Haut steckte?  
  
„Natürlich wird sie das. Ihr Herz schlägt noch, ihr Atem ist ruhig. Ihr Geist ist zwar irgendwo in der Ferne, aber wenn er zurückkehrt, wird sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper wiedererlangen und die Augen aufschlagen“, antwortete die alte Frau, die sich unweit von ihm befand und auf uns beide hinabsah.  
  
„Was… was war in diesem Flakon, die Ihr ihr verabreicht habt?“, fragte Daniel schließlich. Ich bemerkte die grün glänzende Flüssigkeit auf meiner Lippe und war dennoch überrascht, dass ich sie nicht schmeckte. Dabei hatte ich davor als Kind immer furchtbare Angst gehabt, weil mir der bittere Geschmack noch lange danach auf der Zunge lag.  
  
Es war seltsam unpersönlich, mich aus diesem Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Aber irgendwie auch so ungemein vertraut. Vor allem, weil Daniel, wie immer, die Fakten geklärt haben wollte. Bisher hatte mich diese Angewohnheit immer sehr aufgeregt, da sich Dinge dadurch verzögerten, so wie jetzt. Jedoch konnte ich es ihm nicht übelnehmen. Nicht in diesem Moment, wo er doch so verzweifelt war.  
  
„Es ist ein Schmerzmittel“, sagte die alte Frau. „Wir wissen nicht, wie viel sie von alldem wirklich mitbekommt, aber Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass Eure Freundin leidet, oder?“ Die Dame war mir direkt sympathisch. Mich lange zu quälen hätte uns beiden nichts genützt. Vielleicht würde ich tatsächlich friedlich schlafend sterben. Denn ich glaubte, mich in einem todesähnlichen Zustand zu befinden. Anders konnte ich mir das nicht erklären. Für einen Traum wirkte es zu real.  
  
Obwohl mich der Gedanke erschreckte, derart locker mit meinem Ableben umzugehen, hatte ich dennoch das Gefühl, der Nachwelt nicht ausschließlich Trauer zu hinterlassen. Daniel würde ohne mich mit dieser Situation fertig werden - er war stärker als ich.  
  
Auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, seine Sorgen zerstreuen zu müssen oder ihn zumindest ansatzweise zu beruhigen, ließ ich mich dahintreiben. Daniel in einer Situation wie dieser zu belauschen erschien mir schamlos, aber ich hatte ohnehin keinen Einfluss darauf.  
  
Irgendwie war es dennoch schön, geliebt und vermisst zu werden, einen Sinn im Leben gehabt zu haben.  
  
„Du musst durchhalten, Mahlia. Die Wächter brauchen dich. Ich… brauche dich.“ Sein warmer Atem peitschte an meine Wange und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Es wirkte seltsam intim.  
  
„Ihr habt keine Zeit, Euch zu sammeln, Junge! Wenn sie in den nächsten Stunden nicht aufwacht, müsst Ihr allein aufbrechen“, mahnte die Alte. Ich schluckte.  
  
Würde ich das noch miterleben?  
  
„Ich kann sie doch nicht hier zurücklassen!“ Die Worte verließen seinen Mund, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was er vor sich hin brabbelte und ließen mich eine Wärme spüren, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. „Sie ist meine Freundin. Wir sind Graue Wächter. Wir müssen einen Gegenangriff planen.“  
  
Also hatte er doch nicht den Verstand verloren. Er funkelte die Alte böse an und baute sich schützend vor mir auf. Meine Brust kribbelte taub dort, wo einst mein Herz seinen Ursprung gehabt hatte.  
  
„Die Zeit reicht für Euer Vorhaben leider nicht aus. Wichtig ist, dass Ihr die Wildnis hinter Euch lasst und die anderen Wächter findet, damit Ihr euch verbünden könnt.“ Die Alte verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr habt eine Aufgabe, wisst ihr? Das Land einen, den Verräter zur Rechenschaft ziehen…“  
  
„Andere Wächter? Also sind wir gar nicht allein?“, fragte Daniel hoffnungsfroh und ich lächelte zufrieden. Ich wurde gar nicht benötigt. Er schaffte es, aus seiner eigenen Kraft zu schöpfen, was sich gar wunderbar auf mich und mein Befinden auswirkte. Vielleicht war ich tatsächlich bereit zu gehen.  
  
„Es gibt noch zwei weitere Graue Wächter, die diese Schlacht überlebt haben. Aber sie besitzen, anders als Ihr, keine langjährige Erfahrung. Sie sind Kinder, verglichen mit Eurer Zeit bei den Wächtern, dennoch sind sie noch heute Morgen aufgebrochen, die Verderbnis aufzuhalten.“  
  
Ich spitzte die Ohren, versuchte, mit meinen Füßen den Boden zu berühren. Irgendwie klang es doch ganz interessant, was sie da sagte und ich war neugierig, wer das wohl überlebt haben sollte. Immerhin wusste ich, dass Loghain die Wächter verraten hatte; freiwillig würde er niemanden am Leben lassen, der seine gut vorbereitete Lüge auffliegen lassen konnte. Dabei war ich nur halb so traurig darüber, wie ich hätte sein sollen.  
  
Trotzdem spürte ich Verzweiflung in mir aufwallen, was ich so recht nicht verstehen konnte. Ich hasste die Wächter, nur Daniel hielt mich bei ihnen. Jetzt, nachdem alle anderen, so wie ich, den Tod gefunden hatten, fühlte es sich beinahe danach an, als wollte mir der Erbauer bei meiner Rache behilflich sein. Wie könnte ich dieses Gefühl gegen ein anderes tauschen wollen?  
„Ich kann das nicht, nicht allein“, sagte Daniel.  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich seine Verzweiflung aufgenommen haben musste. Beim Erbauer, wie schändlich es war, derart beeinflussbar zu sein?  
  
„Wenn Ihr weiterhin so verzweifelt seid, könnt Ihr sie vielleicht noch zurückbeordern“, murmelte die alte Frau und lächelte zufrieden, weil Daniel so ahnungslos war. Ich jedoch verstand sehr wohl, weil sie ihren Blick hob und mich betrachtete, als wäre ich gar nicht tot. Sie wusste zweifelsohne, dass ich anwesend war.  
  
„Ich muss leben“, sagte ich, weil ich wusste, dass es anders nicht ginge.  
  
Daniel war ein hoffnungsloser Fall. So sehr ich ihn auch liebte… er war mein Novize und ich seine Mentorin. Wenn ich schon nicht um meinetwillen überleben wollte, dann wenigstens um seinetwillen.  
  
„Seid Ihr denn bereit, den Preis zu zahlen?“, fragte die Alte laut in die Runde und ich war mir sicher, dass sie mich genauso wie Daniel meinte. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir, die sich Zeit mit der Beantwortung dieser Frage ließ, antwortete Daniel unumwunden: „Natürlich!“  
Zur großen Überraschung von uns beiden schien er sich sicher. Zum ersten Mal bereute ich, ihn nicht überreden zu können. Was auch immer diese Frau vorhatte, war garantiert nichts Anständiges.  
  
Wenn jemand den Preis für mein Leben zahlen sollte, war ich die Einzige, die dazu fähig war. Nicht Daniel und auch niemand sonst. Außerdem war er so viel jünger als ich und seine Welt bunt, wo meine nur schwarz-weiß war. Es war eine Verschwendung, seine Möglichkeiten zu opfern, damit eine Verräterin wie ich leben konnte.  
  
„Ja, ich will den Preis zahlen“, spie ich ihr entgegen, doch sie tat so, als gäbe es mich nicht, als wäre ich unsichtbar.  
  
„Zu meinen Bedingungen wird Eure Freundin leben. Euer Eifer erfreut mein Herz, Daniel von den Grauen Wächtern. Ich verspreche, dass mein Vertrag mit Euch das Leben Eurer Freundin um ein Vielfaches verlängern wird. Sie wird auf diese Weise Liebe sowie einen neuen Sinn im Leben finden . Ihr werdet sie nicht wiedererkennen, das verspreche ich“, beschwor die Alte. Allein bei ihrer Wortwahl zitterte mein Körper unmerklich. Was auch immer sie vorhatte, es fühlte sich falsch an, ihren Worten so blauäugig zu vertrauen.  
  
Doch ich konnte Daniel nicht davon abbringen, das unvermeidliche Wort zu sprechen.  
„Einverstanden.“


	2. Missmut

Selbstverständlich war ich froh gewesen, die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurück zu erlangen, doch trotzdem konnte ich Daniel seine ungeheure Torheit nicht verzeihen. Er hatte einen Preis gezahlt, ohne zu wissen, ob ich überhaupt gerettet werden wollte und noch dazu von einer so seltsamen Frau wie Flemeth. Selbst, wenn wir nie wieder in eine so gefährliche Situation kommen würden, wäre es unklug gewesen, der Hexe der Wildnis zu vertrauen. Besonders, da sie ihre Bedingungen nicht näher erläutert hatte, was mir zusätzlich aufstieß. 

Daniel lief schweigend neben mir her, sein ebenmäßiges, schönes Gesicht in Sorgenfalten gelegt, den Blick auf den Waldboden geheftet. Er dachte wohl ebenfalls über alles nach, was in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen war. Vielleicht war er auch beleidigt, weil ich ihm alles Mögliche an den Kopf geworfen hatte, nachdem ich wiederbelebt worden war.

Etwas Anderes kam nicht in Frage. Flemeth hatte meinen langsam dahinscheidenden Geist zurück in meinen Körper beordert. Jemand, der so viel Macht besaß, durfte nicht existieren. Es war falsch, so unfassbar falsch. Mir wollte nicht in den Sinn kommen, wie ein Gott seiner Schöpfung etwas Derartiges erlauben konnte. Deshalb war ich mir bewusst, dass sie für diesen Gefallen früher oder später ein Opfer einfordern würde, das wir nicht bereit waren zu zahlen.

Die Wildnis war ein entsetzlich kalter und dunkler Ort. Obwohl ich meinen Mantel enger um mich schlang und versuchte, mich auf das Positive zu besinnen, konnte ich ein Fluchen nicht unterdrücken. Kälte, Müdigkeit und Hunger waren keine guten Voraussetzungen für einen langen Marsch. Zudem störten mich die Geräusche des Waldes, die mir bereits in Ostagar die Laune verdorben hatten.

Rehe, Vögel, Hunde waren schon schlimm genug, aber dann war da noch die rhythmisch summende Dunkle Brut, die ihre Lobeshymnen auf ihren Sieg bei Ostagar feierte. Vor Jahren hätte mich diese Erkenntnis wohl wütend gemacht, mich zum Aufbegehren bewegt und mich meinem Temperament nachgeben lassen, doch ich war inzwischen abgestumpft.

Menschen starben oder siegten, Schlachten wurden verloren oder gewonnen. Ich lebte, mehr oder weniger.

Jedoch gab es nicht viel, was mir das Gefühl vermittelte, wirklich am Leben zu sein. Kämpfe spornten mich an. Aber selbst die dauerten nur Sekundenbruchteile an und waren nichts, wonach man streben sollte.

Das stetige Summen machte mich beinahe wahnsinnig. Und doch reichte es aus, um mir der Stille bewusst zu werden, die zwischen mir und Daniel seit gut zwei Tagen herrschte.

Seitdem wir Flemeth hinter uns gelassen hatten, waren nur wenige Worte gewechselt worden. Viele davon hätten wir für uns behalten können. Meist antwortete ich einsilbig oder beschränkte mich aufs Murren und Knurren, um ihn mit Ignoranz bestrafen zu können. 

Allerdings hatte ich kein schlechtes Gewissen. Jedenfalls nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt unserer Reise, schließlich sah ich mich im Recht, ihn derart unterkühlt zu behandeln, weil er über unsere Schicksale bestimmt hatte.

Er kannte mich gut genug, um zu wissen, wie wenig mir mein Leben bedeutete. Trotzdem hatte er aus purem Egoismus und der Angst, allein zurückzubleiben, diese folgenschwere Entscheidung getroffen. Es war, als würde ich all die Ungerechtigkeiten meines Lebens erneut erdulden müssen. Nur diesmal fühlte sich der Schmerz anders an - gewohnt. Vielleicht akzeptierte ich ihn, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, ihn verdient zu haben. Daniels Beteiligung daran war Karma. 

In meinem Eifer fiel mir erst sehr spät ein seltsames Geräusch auf, das mich verharren und sogar nach meinem Gefährten greifen ließ, der unbeirrt weiterlaufen wollte. Dieses… Schnaufen… war es ein Tier oder ein verletzter Mensch? Ich spitzte meine Ohren. 

„Hörst du das?“, fragte ich Daniel, um mich vergewissern, dass ich keine Gespenster hörte.

„Was denn?“, fragte er verwirrt. Ich sah ihm an, dass er in den Wald hineinhorchte. Aber offenbar kam er nicht zum selben Ergebnis wie ich.

„Na, dieses Schnaufen… das musst du doch hören“, erklärte ich und folgte den Geräuschen, die unmerklich lauter wurden. Es war definitiv die Stimme eines Lebewesens, doch ich konnte nicht einordnen, was die mögliche Ursache war. 

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Daniel.

In diesem Moment verfluchte ich ihn dafür, dass er mich störte, den Ursprung zu finden. Ich zog mein Schwert, ließ mein Schild aber noch auf dem Rücken. Es sähe reichlich bescheuert aus, wenn ich, lediglich von einer Ahnung getrieben, wie eine Irre durch die Wildnis pirschte, nur um auf ein Reh oder ähnliches zu treffen.

Es war kein Reh. Wie ich zu meinem Verblüffen feststellen durfte. Daniel kam nur Sekunden nach mir an und lachte leise, als ihm klar wurde, welchem Geist ich da nachgejagt war.

In absehbarer Ferne standen zwei junge Menschen, das Mädel an den Baum gelehnt, der Mann hinter ihr - und nahm sie heißblütig...

Ich war erstaunt, weil ich es inmitten dieser Wildnis niemandem zugetraut hätte, seiner Lust zu frönen. Allerdings waren sie augenscheinlich Wildlinge und das war mir dann doch vollkommen gleichgültig.

Ich drehte mich weg und bedeutete Daniel, einen Umweg zu nehmen.

„Das ist ja nur ein Stelldichein“, seufzte er und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Wieso treiben die es überhaupt hier? Ist das nicht zu heikel?“ Seine Frage vermochte ich nicht zu beantworten, weil es mir unsinnig vorkam, dieser Art von Vergnügen nachzugehen, wenn eine derartige Gefahr lauerte. Selbst die Wildlinge durften gemerkt haben, dass der Wald zunehmend unsicherer wurde. Ich hatte kein Verständnis dafür. Und vielleicht wirkte ich deshalb besonders kalt.

„Sag, wenn du mir noch immer böse bist, darfst du ruhig darüber sprechen“, meinte er schließlich und holte zu mir auf. Er versuchte mich zu überreden, aber mein frostiges Verhalten hatte nicht unbedingt etwas mit seinem Fehltritt zu tun.

Natürlich war ich enttäuscht, weil er so eine wichtige Entscheidung ohne mich getroffen hatte, andererseits war ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben. Tatsächlich war ich wütend auf mich selbst und auf den Erbauer, dass er mir meine Rache gegeben hatte und sich mir somit jeglicher Lebenssinn entzog.

Diese Vergeltung fühlte sich nicht einmal befriedigend an und es war ein Jammer, dass ich ganze Jahre darauf verschwendet hatte, meiner Familie Genugtuung zu verschaffen, nur um mit dieser Leere bestraft zu werden.

Jetzt, nachdem ich diesen schändlichen Orden losgeworden war, jagte ich dennoch seinen Zielen hinterher. Für Daniel. Es war, als nähme das Schicksal seinen Lauf und ich war inmitten dieses Kreises gefangen, der kein Anfang und kein Ende kannte.  
„Mahlia?“

Ich seufzte. „Ich frage mich, wer die beiden Grauen Wächter sind, die überlebt haben“, murmelte ich schließlich, bevor ich gen Himmel sah. „Es müssen Rekruten sein, wenn sie wie wir aus dem Kampf herausgehalten wurden.“

„Gab es nicht diese Neuen?“, dachte Daniel laut, während er sich das haarlose Kinn rieb.

„Stimmt. Einer hat, soweit mir bekannt ist, das ganze sogar überlebt“, fiel mir ein und ich seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Dann sollten wir uns so früh wie möglich mit ihnen treffen. Sie haben womöglich keinen blassen Schimmer, wie es weitergeht. Es wäre sinnvoll, sich erst einmal nach Denerim zu begeben und die anderen Wächter zu informieren, wie Flemeth vorgeschlagen hat.“

Daniel nickte und lächelte sein unschuldiges Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur froh, dass ich wieder mit ihm sprach. Dennoch würde ich ihm keine Antwort auf seine Frage geben. Wenn er eins wusste, dann, dass ich nachtragend war. Die Mörder meiner Eltern hatten dies auf ihre Weise zu spüren bekommen.


	3. Gwaren

Daniel erzählte recht unbefangen davon, dass Flemeth uns für die Umstände, die zu meiner gottlosen Wiederbelebung führten, um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte. Es handelte sich um eine einfache Dienstbotentätigkeit, von der ich nicht recht glauben konnte, dass sie den Aufwand entschädigte, den die Hexe der Wildnis zweifelsohne gehabt hatte. 

Ich versuchte, mir darüber nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Welche teuflischen Mächte befähigten sie dazu, sich über den Tod zu erheben? Den halben Marsch Richtung Gwaren dachte ich über diese Frage nach. Mein Gefährte konnte mir keine Antwort darauf geben, was geschehen war, nachdem er sein Versprechen gegeben hatte.

Oder er wollte es nicht.

Mir fehlte fast ein ganzer Tag, in der die Hexe ihre Magie gewoben und mich wiederbelebt hatte. Anfangs wollte ich ihm das nicht glauben und bestand darauf, dass er mir in allen Einzelheiten erzählte, was geschehen war. Allerdings führte er mir sehr schnell vor Augen, wie nervenaufreibend und schrecklich es sich angefühlt hatte, keine Gewissheit zu haben, ob sie erfolgreich sein würde. Ich erkannte, wie furchtbar es war, immer wieder mit dem Tod konfrontiert zu werden, also beließ ich es dabei.

Jetzt war er einfach nur froh, es hinter sich gelassen zu haben und Flemeth entkommen zu sein. Er wollte den Beutel so schnell wie möglich abliefern. Dafür nahm er sogar noch weniger Schlaf als normalerweise in Kauf. Für gewöhnlich war es ihm wichtig, dass wir ausreichend ruhten.

Mich persönlich störte das nicht, aber seine plötzliche Wandlung faszinierte mich.

Seit wir einander kannten, war er der ruhigere Part unseres Duos gewesen und hatte, wenn nötig, mein Temperament gezügelt. Wenn ich ihm zu ungestüm wurde, konnte er mich mit wenigen Worten zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen. Jedoch wirkte er hektischer als zuvor, seit wir die Wildnis hinter uns gelassen hatten - als fehlte ihm Zeit. 

Ich schob diese Erkenntnis darauf, dass er sich bald mit den anderen Wächtern zusammentun wollte, um die Gefahr der Dunklen Brut einzudämmen. Doch… so ganz überzeugte mich meine Annahme nicht. 

Trotzdem sprach ich ihn darauf nicht an. Daniel war aufgewühlt genug und ich hatte ihn bereits zuvor mit Ignoranz gestraft. Ich fühlte mich schuldig nach dem ganzen Ärger, den ich andauernd verursacht hatte.

Obwohl ich nachtragend war, konnte ich besonders ihm gegenüber nicht so skrupellos und eiskalt sein, wie ich es gewohnt war. Wir waren seit Jahren beste Freunde und seiner Existenz allein war es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht längst gestorben war.

Vor einigen Jahren, als mein Dorf von einer Gruppe der Dunklen Brut überrannt und ich von einem der Monster lebensgefährlich verletzt worden war, rettete er mich. Er fand nicht nur einen Platz für mich in der Welt, sondern auch eine Heilung für die Verderbtheit in meinem Blut. Mit letzterer kämpfte mein Körper nach dem Angriff der Monster.

Wahrscheinlich wäre ich ohne ihn tatsächlich gestorben.

Er machte mich zu einer Grauen Wächterin und war fortan eine Kompensation für die Familie, die ich verloren hatte. 

Auch wenn wir einander so vertraut waren wie Geschwister und uns viele unserer Kameraden sogar für ein Liebespaar gehalten hatten, blieb mein größtes Geheimnis auch vor ihm ein solches.

Ich war den Grauen Wächtern nicht beigetreten, weil ich sie für meine Retter hielt.

Daniel erfüllte diese Rolle zwar und blieb daher von meinem Zorn ausgespart, aber ansonsten hasste ich diese Ansammlung von ehrlosen Verbrechern, die immer mehr Lebewesen in ihr Unheil stürzten, als für eine Verderbnis notwendig war. 

Ich erinnerte mich an diesen sonderbaren Tag im Sommer, als wäre er erst jüngst vergangen, dabei war es gut zehn Jahre her.

Mit zarten sechzehn Jahren war ich zum ersten Mal einem dieser entstellten Kreaturen begegnet. Da ich die Geschichten der heldenhaften Grauen Wächter kannte, schrieb ich mit Hilfe meines Cousins einen Brief an den Kommandanten, um meine Begegnung zu schildern. Sie schickten jemanden aus, der den Hinweisen nachging, allerdings belächelte mich eben dieser Graue Wächter nur und spottete über den Kommandanten, einem einfältigen, ungebildeten Kind vertraut zu haben.

Im Herbst des darauffolgenden Jahres, in dem diese Unbill beinahe in Vergessenheit geraten war, griff eine größere Gruppe Dunkler Brut mein Dorf an. Da mir jedoch niemand Glauben geschenkt hatte, waren wir unvorbereitet. Und diejenigen, die nicht im direkten Kampf gegen diese Monster starben, erlagen der Verderbtheit. Als die Wächter eintrafen, war es fast zu spät.

Es war Daniel zu verdanken, der damals in der Nähe gewesen war und mich im Graben gefunden hatte, dass ich heute noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Seine schnelle Handlung rettete mir das Leben.

Aber ich konnte nicht vergessen, welches Unrecht mir und allen anderen Rekruten angetan worden war. Noch weniger, nachdem ich erfuhr, wie viele für diesen zweifelhaften Orden in ehrbarer Absicht bereits ihr Leben gelassen hatten. 

Ich war nun Teil davon und ein Ausstieg so gut wie unmöglich, darum schmiedete ich Jahr um Jahr meine Pläne, meine Feinde von innen heraus zu zerstören. Das hieß, bis ein gewisser Loghain Mac Tir mir die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu bot: Ostagar. 

Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass Flemeth uns ausgerechnet in sein Teyrnir schickte. Von dort aus würde ich ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass außer uns noch immer zwei Wächter überlebt hatten. Allerdings musste ich das vor Daniel geheim halten. Wenn er erführe, dass ich mit dem Verräter gemeinsame Sache machte, würde er sich zweifelsohne von mir abwenden und das konnte ich nicht verkraften. Er war die Familie, die ich nicht mehr hatte, der wichtigste Mensch für mich. Auch, wenn ich nicht ehrlich mit ihm sein konnte, würde ich ihn mit meinem Leben schützen. 

In Gwaren angekommen wurde mir erstmals bewusst, dass die Gerüchte über die Verderbnis und den Sieg der Dunklen Brut in Ostagar bereits ihre Wurzeln geschlagen hatten.

Flüchtlinge. Soweit das Auge reichte. Sie versuchten verzweifelt, dem Grauen über den Seeweg zu entkommen... Daniel und ich hatten ursprünglich geplant, ein Schiff in Richtung Denerim zu nehmen, aber das schien nahezu unmöglich. Weder unser geringes Vermögen noch unsere Titel würden uns übers Meer befördern.

Mit diesem Problem wollte ich mich jedoch erst später beschäftigen. 

Ich schrieb einen Brief an den Teyrn, der momentan nicht in seiner Residenz verweilte, sondern mit seinen Truppen nach Denerim aufgebrochen war und überließ ihn seinem Botendienst, mit der Information, mich selbst sehr bald in Denerim einzufinden.


	4. Sirenengesang

Daniel hob fragend eine Augenbraue, nachdem er mich in einer Nebenstraße abgefangen hatte. „Was wolltest du von Teyrn Loghain?“ Der Missmut in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
  
Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er mir gefolgt war. Schließlich war er zuvor mit der Lieferung von Flemeths Paket beschäftigt gewesen.  
  
Die tiefe Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn wich auch nach meiner Erklärung nicht. „Ich wollte wissen, wo er sich aufhält. Sind dir nicht die Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass er die Grauen Wächter für ihre Taten in Ostagar zur Verantwortung ziehen wolle?“, entgegnete ich, nicht länger bereit, mich mit ihm darüber zu unterhalten. Er hinterfragte gern und ich wollte nicht, dass mir diese Eigenschaft hier zum Verhängnis wurde. Nur hatte ich keine wirklich gute Antwort auf Lager, weil ich nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit gerechnet hatte. Oder seinem Misstrauen.  
  
„Doch, aber wieso begibst du dich dann in die Höhle des Löwen? Was wäre geschehen, wenn seine Männer dich festgenommen hätten?“  
  
„Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen“, antwortete ich. „Warum nimmst du mich so ins Kreuzverhör? Habe ich dir je einen Grund zum Zweifeln gegeben?“  
  
Daniel schwieg und wich meinem Blick aus. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen - nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als wäre er enttäuscht von mir - hinterließ ein seltsames Kribbeln in meinem Magen. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass er mir nicht traute, und nahm mir im gleichen Atemzug vor, ihm keinen Anlass dafür zu geben. Dabei war das gar nicht mal so leicht, denn ich wusste nicht, was mich verraten hatte.   
  
„Konntest du das Paket abliefern?“, versuchte ich, das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
Wir machten uns langsam in Richtung Hafen auf. Heute würden wir uns mit der Überfahrt befassen.  
  
„Ja, es war unspektakulär. Die Dame, der ich es überbringen sollte, war recht wortkarg. Darum hatte ich ein wenig Zeit, mich anderweitig umzuhören. Es scheint so, als würde morgen früh erst das nächste Schiff nach Denerim ablegen. Nur handelt es sich dabei wohl um Piraten und die nehmen sehr viel Geld für ihre wenigen freien Plätze.“ Daniel lächelte erschöpft. „Ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Kapitän wohl nur geeignete Bewerber in Betracht zieht.”  
  
„Piraten?“ Ich musste grinsen und hatte das Gefühl, es wäre der erste Anflug von Zufriedenheit seit einer Ewigkeit. „Die kenne ich nur aus den Ammenmärchen.“  
  
„Es gibt sie wirklich“, murmelte Daniel, der in Gedanken versunken war. „Allerdings scheinen mir die Theorien über sie reichlich gewagt, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie sogar hier sind, um zu helfen.“  
  
„Indem sie arme Menschen, die sich um ihr Leben fürchten, um ihr Geld bringen? Das klingt für mich nicht so, als wollten sie die Wohltäter spielen, sondern danach, als wollten sie die Lage für sich ausnutzen“, antwortete ich und rieb mir den Kopf. Natürlich verurteilte ich dieses Verhalten, andererseits kam es uns jedoch zu Gute, wenn sie eine so zweifelhafte Moral hatten. Vielleicht konnten wir tatsächlich auf dieses Schiff kommen. „Lass uns unser Glück versuchen, Daniel.“  
  
Mein Gefährte legte den Kopf schief und stellte die Frage, die ich erwartet hatte. „Selbst, wenn wir unsere Münzen zusammenlegen, haben wir nicht genug, um die Piraten zu bezahlen. Wie willst du sie davon überzeugen?“  
  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein…“, beschwichtigte ich ihn. Wenn ich eines konnte, dann überzeugend lügen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Der Hafen war leerer als ursprünglich angenommen. In meiner Vorstellung waren ganze Ströme von Menschen in den Gassen gewesen, die versuchten, auf die eine oder andere Art auf die Schiffe zu gelangen. Allerdings schien die Stadtwache in Gwaren gut organisiert und ließ nur Leute durch, die ihnen einen plausiblen Grund für ihren Besuch am Pier liefern konnten. Ich fragte mich, wie lange dieser Kontrollmechanismus wohl funktionieren würde, wenn noch mehr aus ganz Ferelden auf die Idee kamen, übers Meer flüchten zu wollen.  
  
Es war zweifelsohne ein Vorteil für uns, da wir uns nicht durch eine Menschenmasse quälen mussten, sondern mit der Hilfe einer Wache sogar recht schnell das besagte Piratenschiff fanden. Der Name ‚Sirenengesang‘ prangte an der Steuerbordseite. Es war eindrucksvoll in seiner Erscheinung, aber ich musste zugeben, mich noch nie wirklich damit befasst zu haben. Wer auch immer der Kapitän war, pflegte es gut. Mehr konnte ich darüber nicht sagen, ohne mich in Mutmaßungen zu verrennen.  
  
Schon vom Landungssteg aus bemerkte ich die wachsamen Augen der Mannschaft, die jede unserer Bewegungen zu verfolgen schienen. Zum Gruß hob ich die Hand und einer von ihnen erwiderte die Geste.  
  
Er war recht muskulös und großgewachsen; das braune Haar fiel ihm sanft auf die Schultern und ein schnittiger drei-Tage-Bart umrahmte das kantige Gesicht. Er stellte sich uns als Casavir, der erste Maat, vor und erkundigte sich nach unseren Absichten. Offenbar war ihm bewusst, weshalb wir gekommen waren, schließlich lag ihm ein überhebliches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Seine Position gab ihm Selbstvertrauen. Zumindest wusste er, dass wir uns dem Willen des Kapitäns beugen mussten.  
  
Er ließ nach seinem Anführer rufen, der die Entscheidungsgewalt über die Gäste hatte, die er mitnehmen würde. Nur Minuten später stieg eine anmutige Dame über den Steg, die sich ihrer wohlproportionierten Kurven bewusst war, denn mit wiegenden Hüften und einem Blick von oben kam sie vor uns zum Stehen. Dabei verschleierte sie nicht, dass auch sie uns eingehend betrachtete. Sie hatte ihr schwarzes Haar über die Schultern geworfen. Schon beim genauen Hinsehen bemerkte ich auf Anhieb ein paar Piercings an ihrem Körper und auch mit dem Goldschmuck an ihren Ohren und am Hals hatte sie nicht gespart. Ihre Rüstung verdeckte nur das Nötigste und gab zudem einen großzügigen Einblick in das tief geschnittene Dekolleté und auf ihre kräftigen Oberschenkel preis.  
  
Mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen verlangte sie zu wissen, wer sich denn um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bemühte. Nach einer kurzen Vorstellung, in der wir nur unsere Namen und unser Reiseziel preisgaben, legte sich ein angespannter Zug um ihre Lippen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, den Blick in den wolkenlosen Himmel erhoben. Nur kurz rieb sie sich mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger übers Kinn.  
  
„Selbst, wenn ich helfen wollte“, sagte sie schließlich mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Die Plätze auf unserem Schiff sind alle, bis auf den letzten belegt. Wir waren schon in den ersten Stunden des Tages gefragt und haben jedes Ticket ausgegeben, das wir verantworten konnten. Wenn wir noch mehr Leute aufnehmen, gefährden wir unser Baby.“  
  
„Isabela“, sprach ich sie mit ihrem Namen an, setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf, weil mir ihre eindeutigen Blicke zuvor aufgefallen waren. „Gibt es gar keine Möglichkeit, einen Platz auf Eurem Schiff zu ergattern?“  
  
„Es heißt Kapitänin Isabela“, korrigierte sie mich, sichtlich geschmeichelt, aber zu stolz, um es zuzugeben und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Wenn jemand sich urplötzlich dazu entschließen würde, sein Ticket nicht nutzen zu wollen, könnte ich Euch beiden womöglich Zutritt gewähren“, gab sie uns zu denken und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.  
  
„Aber wer würde sein Ticket freiwillig hergeben“, murmelte Daniel neben mir und verfiel in seine übliche Grübelei. Ihm schien Isabelas verspielter Unterton nicht entgangen zu sein.  
  
„Nun, freiwillig ganz sicher nicht“, antwortete sie ihm ohne jede Zurückhaltung. „Es ist immerhin ein Privileg, ein Gast auf der Sirenengesang zu sein.“ Es kam mir so vor, als wollte sie uns damit sagen, dass es Menschen gab, die sie lieber nicht an Bord gehen lassen würde.  
  
„Fiele Euch denn jemand ein, der… womöglich nicht mitfahren würde?“, formulierte ich vorsichtig und hoffte, dass Daniel zumindest für den Moment schwieg. Er hatte sehr stark ausgeprägte Moralvorstellungen und wenn er verstand, was hier durch die Blume ausgehandelt wurde, würde er sich womöglich querstellen.  
  
Kapitänin Isabela schenkte mir einen anerkennenden Blick, so als wüsste sie genau, wovon ich sprach und ihre Antwort bestätigte mich darin. „Es gibt einen Mann namens Gaston. Er ist ein antivanischer Widerling von einem Mann, der sich der Vielweiberei verschrieben hat, seine Frauen aber schlecht behandelt. Zusammen mit seinem ältesten Freund versucht er, von hier zu fliehen, um anderswo ein neues Leben anzufangen, weil er zu geizig ist, seine Familien nachzuziehen und nur auf sein eigenes Leben bedacht ist.“  
  
Allein bei dieser Vorstellung spürte ich, wie jede Sympathie für diesen Mann im Keim erstickt wurde und sich meine Gedanken bereits damit beschäftigen, wie ich ihn am schnellsten loswerden konnte.  
  
„Wenn anstelle dieses Mannes und seines Freundes also wir beide morgen früh herkämen, würdet Ihr uns mitnehmen, richtig?“, vergewisserte ich mich und hoffte inständig, dass man ihr trauen konnte. Aber ohne ein wenig blindes Vertrauen würden wir den langen Weg durch den Brecilianwald auf uns nehmen müssen und das könnte uns vielleicht weiter zurückwerfen, als unserem Zweck dienlich war. Noch dazu würden wir uns womöglich mit den störrischen Elfen und ihren immer wiederkehrenden Anschlägen auf Durchreisende herumplagen müssen.  
  
„Wenn Ihr diese Männer ‚überreden‘ könnt, so sei Euch mein Dank gewiss“, antwortete die Kapitänin und ergriff zur Bestätigung meine Hand. Sie zog mich mit einem kräftigen Ruck an sich heran, sodass unsere Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren und ich ihrem eindringlichen Blick ausweichen musste, stattdessen auf ihre Lippen starrte, die ein Stück geöffnet waren. Die Fingerkuppen ihrer freien Hand streichelten beinahe zärtlich über mein Handgelenk und hinterließen ein freudiges Kribbeln dort, wo sich die empfindliche Haut über meine Adern spannte.  
  
Ich ahnte, dass sie nicht nur von der Überfahrt sprach.


	5. Ticket in die Freiheit

Es war nicht leicht, in der Anwesenheit von Daniel mehr über diesen ominösen Mann herauszufinden, den Kapitänin Isabela nicht auf ihrem Schiff sehen wollte. Alles, womit sie mir in der Richtung an Informationen behilflich sein konnte, war sein Name.  
  
Gaston Hallard war ein Geist - jedenfalls war er in keiner der Gaststätten untergekommen, die wir besuchten, Gast. Ich dachte darüber nach, mich einfach heimlich auf das Schiff zu stehlen, doch ich wusste, dass Isabela nicht zu dieser Art von Scherzen aufgelegt war. Außerdem war ich nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, mitten auf offener See entdeckt zu werden und über Bord gehen zu müssen.  
  
Daniel hingegen hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was da für eine unausgesprochene Abmachung zwischen mir und der Kapitänin herrschte, weshalb er unwillig war, einem Gespenst nachzujagen.  
  
Irgendwann, nachdem seine schlechte Laune mir sauer aufstieß, blökte ich ihn an, sich nicht immer nur zu beschweren, sondern selbst eine Lösung zu finden. Das resultierte schließlich darin, dass wir an diesem Abend getrennte Wege gingen. Allerspätestens morgen, wenn das Schiff abfuhr, würden wir ohnehin eine Möglichkeit finden, uns zu versöhnen - so war es immer gewesen. Jedoch musste ich zugeben, dass mir dieser Streit sehr wohl in die Karten spielte.  
  
Von einem Straßenkind hatte ich tatsächlich sinnvolle Hinweise bekommen, in denen es hieß, der Mann war vor wenigen Stunden dabei beobachtet worden, wie er das örtliche Freudenhaus betrat. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass er selbst in einer Situation wie dieser nicht anders konnte, als seinen alten Gewohnheiten nachzugehen.  
  
Bei Isabelas lebhafter Beschreibung und ihrem unterschwelligen Unmut über die Person bildete ich mir ein, genau zu wissen, was er für ein Typ dieser Gaston war. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein Verhalten den Frauen gegenüber nicht gerecht war, wollte ich auf dieses Schiff. Die Aussicht auf das unausgesprochene Versprechen der Piratin und die deutlich bequemere Überfahrt nach Denerim versüßten mir diese Vorstellung. Dafür würde ich über so einige Schatten springen.  
  
Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, womit ich ihn ködern konnte und war froh, dass ich nicht völlig hässlich geraten war.  
  
Tatsächlich schaffte ich es, ein hübsches Gewand zu entwenden und mich etwas herzurichten.  
  
Schon als ich das Freudenhaus betrat, stieg mir der Gestank nach Bier, Essen und Sex in die Nase. Auch Duftwässerchen unterschiedlichsten Ursprungs verdichteten sich in der Luft, sodass man sie beinahe auf der Zunge schmecken konnte. Es herrschte geschäftiges Treiben und die vielen Mädchen, die deutlich jünger als ich zu sein schienen, waren laut, angetrunken und ebenso vulgär wie ihre Kunden. Aus eigenem Bestreben würde ich ganz sicher keine Dame aus diesem Etablissement wählen, so viel war mir bewusst.  
  
Das machte es mir jedoch einfacher, meinen Plan auszuführen. Den Beschreibungen von Kapitänin Isabela zu Folge war Gaston ein Mann in seinen besten Jahren, mit lichtem Haar, einem vollen Bart und einem Bauch, der sich schüttelte, wenn er lachte. Diese Beschreibung traf nur auf zwei Herren im Schankraum zu und ich versuchte mich etwas unauffällig zu platzieren, um ihnen beiden zu lauschen.  
  
Es dauerte nur eine Viertelstunde, um den Richtigen unter ihnen auszumachen. Dieser war umringt von zarten Elfenmädchen, die seine Münzen zu riechen schienen und sich ihm an den Hals warfen, was er nur als Kompliment sehen konnte. Vor ihm war ein Krug mit Wein, aus dem er in großen Zügen trank und der immer wieder gefüllt wurde.  
  
Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und nahm einen Weg zum Nachbartisch, auf dem ich ihm zweifelsohne ins Auge stechen würde und schwang meine Hüften provokant, wie Isabela zuvor. Als ich den Mann, der am Nachbartisch schon viel zu betrunken für irgendwas, ansprach, ließ ich meine Finger über meinen Brustkorb in meinen Nacken gleiten und warf mir meine blonden Locken über die Schulter. Im darauffolgenden Augenkontakt mit Gaston, der vielversprechend lasziv, aber nicht zu gespielt wirken sollte, bemerkte ich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, dass er mich mit seinen Blicken schon fast auszog. Womöglich lag es daran, dass ich im Vergleich zu den ganzen jungen Mädchen hier tatsächlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zog, weil ich eben etwas kurviger und wilder daherkam.  
  
„Hey, du da!“, raunte er über alle anderen Frauen hinweg und meinte wohl mich, nonchalant, wie ich nur erahnen konnte. Ich löste mich von meinem vorherigen Gesprächspartner. „Macht dem Mädchen da mal Platz“, wies er einige seiner Verehrerinnen an, die sofort aufhörten, zu kichern und mir einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarfen. Es war köstlich, dieses Schmollen, aber sie gehorchten ihm aufs Wort.  
  
Ich ließ mich, wie er befohlen hatte, neben ihm auf der Bank nieder und bemerkte den gierigen Blick, den er über meine üppige Brust schweifen ließ. Es war ein Wunder, dass er mich nicht sofort befummelte. So viel Anstand hätte ich ihm ganz sicher nicht zugetraut.  
  
„Guten Abend, mein Herr“, raunte ich so verführerisch, wie ich vermochte und hielt ihm meine Hand hin, die er bewundernd ergriff.  
  
„Guten Abend, meine Schöne“, erwiderte er mein Lächeln und drückte mir mit seinen fetten, feuchten Lippen einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel.  
  
Männer gehörten nicht unbedingt in mein Beuteschema, aber ich würde ihn heute vom Gegenteil überzeugen müssen, also errötete ich und kicherte gespielt schüchtern.  
  
„Vielen Dank, mein Herr“, antwortete ich und beobachtete, wie er seinen Kelch hob und ihn mir entgegenhielt.  
  
„Trink etwas, mein Kind“, bot er mir an und verschüttete dabei etwas von dem Wein auf meinem Kleid. Mit dem Schwung, den er dafür aufgewendet hatte, war es nicht verwunderlich, aber ich tat zumindest so, als wäre ich ebenso überrascht. „Verzeiht mir!“  
  
„Oh, das tut mir aber leid“, antwortete ich und versuchte mit einem Stofftuch die Flecken abzutupfen. Sein Blick lag förmlich auf meinem Busen und er lechzte darüber wie ein brunftiger Hirsch.  
  
„Ich sollte es auswaschen gehen, sonst färbt es ein“, murmelte ich und griff seine Hand. „Ihr könntet mir dabei helfen und ich würde mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen“, fügte ich beiläufig hinzu. Ich schlug meinen Blick nieder und leckte mir über die Unterlippe, ehe ich ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte. Das Aufblitzen von Verständnis in seinen Augen beflügelte mein Selbstbewusstsein. Er war betrunken genug, um auf eine so billige Anmache hereinzufallen, aber als ich aufstand und ihn aus diesem Wirrwarr von Menschen hausführen wollte, schnappte er sich das Handgelenk eines jungen Mädchens.  
  
„Sie kommt mit“, raunte er und sein Befehlston ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sie konnte einfach nicht älter als fünfzehn Jahre sein; viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie noch um einiges jünger war. Abgesehen davon konnte ich keine Zeugen gebrauchen und wollte sie daher abwimmeln.  
  
„Vielleicht möchte ich Euch ja für mich allein haben“, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und ließ mich dazu hinab, ihm einen Kuss auf die Ohrmuschel zu hauchen. Ich musste ihn irgendwie ködern, ohne dass er Verdacht schöpfte.  
  
„Und ich will euch beide“, antwortete er mit einem perversen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Obwohl er betrunken war, war sein Griff nach wie vor fest, als er mich packte und in Richtung der Treppen nach oben schob. Mit einem kräftigen Klapser auf den Hintern bedeutete er mir und dem Mädchen vorzugehen.  
  
Es war nur einer der vielen Momente in den nächsten Stunden, in dem ich bewusst die Augen schließen und an mein ursprüngliches Ziel denken musste, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.


	6. Ein Risiko

Gaston zog sich aus und ließ sich mit seinem massigen Körper ins Bett fallen, das unter seinem Gewicht bedrohlich ächzte. Mit nichts als einer Brouch bekleidet beobachtete er mich und das Mädchen unverhohlen; bat uns, es ihm gleich zu tun. Meine unfreiwillige Gespielin neben mir, die schon die ganze Zeit verräterisch zitterte, sah mich unsicher an. „Ich zuerst“, sagte ich daher und öffnete mein Oberkleid, sodass ich ihm meinen nackten Oberkörper präsentieren konnte, bevor sie sich dazu genötigt fühlte.

Ich nahm meine Brüste in die Hände und begann, sie langsam mit meinen Fingern zu massieren, seufzte lusterfüllt, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Ich stieg, mit meinem Knie voran aufs Bett und lächelte ihm vielversprechend zu. „Darf ich Euch mit meinen Brüsten befriedigen?“, schlug ich vor, weil ich ihm nah genug kommen musste, um seinen Hals zu erreichen. Ich wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit geben, bei der er verlangte, dass ich mich gänzlich auszog, weil ich sonst das Halfter meines Dolches, der sich unter meinem Unterrock befand, offenbaren musste.

In meinem ursprünglichen Plan war ich sehr viel flexibler gewesen und hätte ihn in ein Gespräch vertieft, um ihn nach den Tickets auszufragen, aber mit dem Mädchen, das uns von der Seite beobachtete, war alles nur halb so einfach.

Sie war zu jung, zu unschuldig.

Ich wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie sich von diesem Mann schänden ließ. Wenn ich Gaston umbrachte, durfte sie allerdings keinen Mucks von sich geben, weil mir dann die Zeit fehlte, die Passierscheine zu suchen.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mir eine höhere Instanz gewogen war und ich mehr Glück als Verstand mein Eigen nennen durfte, ohne tatsächlich Hand an ihn legen zu müssen. Zwar war ich gewillt, alles Notwendige zu tun, aber ich wünschte mir dennoch, es würde nicht zum Äußersten kommen.

Mit seiner Zustimmung machte ich es mir zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen bequem und hoffte, dass er sich zurücklehnen und entspannen würde, damit ich meinen Dolch in seine Kehle jagen konnte, doch er blieb wie angewurzelt sitzen und beobachtete jede meiner Bewegungen wie ein Adler.

„Entspannt Euch, mein Herr“, wies ich ihn an und lächelte süß, während meine Hand unter den Stoff seines Landen Hemdes wanderte und seine Erektion zu massieren begann. Insgeheim war ich froh, dass dieser Mann sein Leben heute aushauchen würde, denn der Gestank, der von ihm ausging war für niemanden zumutbar. Als er das Oberteil anhob und einen Blick auf seinen Schoß freigab, wurde mir plötzlich bewusst wieso.

Er hatte seine körperliche Hygiene mehr als nur vernachlässigt und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass ich mir vorher über diese Details Gedanken gemacht hätte. Übelkeit kitzelte in meinem Hals und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, mich nicht zu übergeben oder mir ansehen zu lassen, wie sehr mir das alles widerstrebte. Ich würde wohl oder übel gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen müssen.

Das Mädchen kam näher, bemerkte das Übel im Schoß ihres Peinigers. Ich konnte sehen, wie unangenehm es ihr war, dem zusehen zu müssen. „Es wird alles gut.“

Auch wenn ich diese Worte nicht über die Lippen brachte, wollte ich ihr dennoch unmissverständlich klarmachen, dass sie nicht allein war. Als hätte sie verstanden, nickte sie und lächelte kaum merklich, während ich mich daranmachte, diesen Widerling zu befriedigen.

Erst, als ich seine Erregung zwischen meine Brüste nahm und anfing, ihn zu reiben, schloss er die Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Es war widerwärtig und menschenunwürdig, seinen Geruch beinahe auf meinen Körper übergehen zu riechen und ich wünschte mir inständig, das alles überspringen zu können. Aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich aus dieser Position heraus an meinen Dolch gelangte und es kostete mich alle Mühe, ihn mit nur einer Hand zu greifen, ohne dass er davon Wind bekam.

Gerade, als ich die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen wollte, ihm das Messer in die Kehle zu stoßen, öffnete er plötzlich seine Augen. Als hätte er es geahnt. Geistesgegenwärtig umfasste er mit seinen kräftigen, fetten Pranken meinen Hals. „Du Hure!“, stieß er angeekelt hervor. Beim Versuch, mich von seinen Händen zu befreien, fiel das Mordwerkzeug klirrend unters Bett. Mit seiner bärenähnlichen Kraft presste er sämtliche Luft aus meinen Lungen und drohte, mich zu erwürgen. Nur schwach nahm ich wahr, dass alles um mich herum langsam an Farbe verlor, grauer wurde. Ich ahnte, dass mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte, und bereute es, Daniel nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen zu haben. Denn er hätte mir durchaus eine Hilfe sein können, wenn ich nicht so schrecklich stur gewesen wäre. Ich wollte nicht aufgeben, aber er trieb mit seiner Gewalt sämtlichen Lebenswillen aus mir heraus.

Mit meiner verbliebenen Kraft trat ich nach Gaston, der sich in Schimpftiraden verging, darüber, wie leichtgläubig er gewesen sei und was ich mir davon erhoffe, einen edlen Mann wie ihn zu töten. Alles andere verschwamm, als mir das Bewusstsein entglitt und mich die kalte Dunkelheit empfing.


	7. Unerwartete Hilfe

Das Erste, was ich wahrnahm, waren Stimmen um mich herum. Eine davon war mir wohl bekannt; es handelte sich dabei um Daniel, der mit jemandem sprach, den ich nicht ganz einzuordnen wusste.  
  
Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, dass ich Gegenstand der Diskussion war.  
  
„Und er hat Euch einfach angegriffen, ohne jeden Grund?“, fragte er voller Argwohn.   
  
Obwohl ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, kam mir der Ausdruck auf Daniels Gesicht in den Sinn - wie er zweifelnd eine Braue hob und sein Gegenüber studierte, um herauszufinden, ob es sich um die Wahrheit oder eine Ausrede handelte.  
  
Langsam aber sicher begriff ich, dass es sich nicht um einen Traum, sondern die Wirklichkeit handelte. Bei dem Versuch mich umzudrehen, wurde ich von hellem Licht geblendet.  
  
Vor Daniel stand das elfengleiche Mädchen. „Ja, er hat versprochen, uns die Passierscheine zu überlassen, wenn wir ihm- seht nur, Eure Freundin wacht auf!“ Sie gluckste zufrieden.  
  
Ich spürte warme Hände, die über meine Stirn glitten und anschließend meine Wangen umrahmten. „Mahlia! Beim Erbauer, du bist wach!“, keuchte Daniel und ich sah in seinen blauen Augen unfassbare Erleichterung aufwallen, die mich wie eine warme Welle durchflutete.  
  
Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sich die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse des Nachmittages zu einem verständlichen roten Faden manifestierten, dem ich folgen konnte. Im gleichen Atemzug wünschte ich mir aber, wieder ahnungslos zu werden. Ich fühlte mich schmutzig.  
  
„Du törichtes Mädchen“, hörte ich ihn sagen und er küsste überschwänglich meine Stirn. „Dich für die Passierscheine zu verkaufen… bist du wahnsinnig?“  
  
Dort, wo seine Lippen mich berührten, war seit meinem Erwachen der dominante pochende Kopfschmerz, der mich leise zischen ließ. Natürlich ahnte er nicht, wie viel Qual mir das bereitete, schließlich war er selber gerade in himmelhochjauchzender Stimmung.  
  
„Woher…“, krächzte ich.  
  
Mehr ließ es meine Stimme auch nicht zu.  
  
Mein Hals schmerzte. Ich tastete meine Kehle ab.  
  
„Ich bin dir gefolgt… ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, wegen der Sache mit Loghain heute Vormittag“, gestand er schließlich und lächelte unschuldig ertappt. Dieser knabenhafte Anflug auf seinem Gesicht kam nur selten vor, weil er sehr diszipliniert war. In diesem Moment jedoch schien Daniel erheblich jünger als sonst.   
  
„Danke“, stammelte ich peinlich berührt. Ich war froh, dass er endlich von mir abließ. Es war mir unangenehm, wenn mir ein Mensch so nah war, und Daniel wusste, dass ich es nur in gewissen Momenten duldete.  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung war ich angekleidet, als ich an mir hinabschaute. Zumindest die Knöpfe meines Unterkleides waren bis auf eine züchtige Höhe geschlossen und ich fragte mich, ob es das Mädchen oder Daniel gewesen war. Bei dem Gedanken stahl sich mir eine gesunde Röte auf die Wangen.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte ich mich immer noch dreckig, wenn ich nur an den kleinen Lord dieses widerlichen Gauners zurückdachte. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als ein Bad nehmen zu können.  
  
Tatsächlich schaffte ich es, mich von der Bank aufzuraffen, auf der ich mich befunden hatte. Gaston lag noch immer auf dem Bett. Jedoch steckte mein Dolch in seinem Hals, während das Blut sich auf dem Boden sammelte. Die vereinzelten Tropfen, die ihren Weg an der Holzverkleidung entlang fanden, zeugten davon, dass diese Gräueltat schon vor einer Weile stattgefunden hatte.  
  
Mir fiel auch auf, dass das Mädchen mich aus großen Augen betrachtete und ebenso voller Blut war. Es ließ nur einen Entschluss zu: Sie hatte ihn für mich getötet.  
  
„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet“, krächzte ich heiser und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Vielen Dank.“  
  
„Ihr wart die perfekte Ablenkung“, grinste sie zufrieden und wischte sich, wie nach getaner Arbeit, über die Stirn. „Mein Name ist Robin. Ihr kamt mir sehr gelegen. Ihr habt mich vor einer schrecklichen Unbill bewahrt. Er hat mich fälschlicherweise für eine Dame gehalten und hätte mich zweifelsohne verprügelt, wenn ihm sein Fehler bewusst geworden wäre.  
  
Ich legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Robin einen Augenblick lang. „Oh“, machte ich nur, weil ich ihn fälschlicherweise ebenfalls für ein Mädchen gehalten hatte. „Das ist mir jetzt aber unangenehm.“ Eine dezente Röte schlich sich auf meine Wangen; ich konnte die Hitze nahezu auf meinem Gesicht spüren.  
  
„In dieselbe Falle getappt, hm?“, lachte Robin nur, als wäre er es gewohnt, für das andere Geschlecht gehalten zu werden. Etwas verschämt strich er sich durch das Haar, das in seinem Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden war und irgendwie nahm das männliche Erscheinungsbild langsam Form an. Jetzt bemerkte ich auch den hüpfenden Adamsapfel und die schlaksige Figur, die ich zuvor für elfenhaft gehalten hatte. „Ich werde es Euch nicht übelnehmen, keine Sorge. Es ist mir ja für gewöhnlich egal, ob ich als Männlein oder Weiblein betitelt werde. Nur in diesem Fall hätte es mir wohl zum Verhängnis werden können.“  
  
Ich prustete los, vor allem, weil es mir so unwirklich vorkam. Wie in einem schlechten Theaterstück und ich war die Hauptfigur, die blindlings ins nächste Fettnäpfchen trat. „Mein Name ist Mahlia“, stellte ich mich schließlich vor. Bewusst verzichtete ich darauf, ihm meine Hand zu reichen. Ich hätte sie auch nicht ergreifen wollen, wenn sie zuvor mit jemandem wie Gaston in Kontakt gekommen wäre.   
  
Daniel räusperte sich, so als wäre es ihm unangenehm, unsichtbar zu sein, und er sah auf den langsam ausblutenden Leichnam zurück. „Ein Vorschlag zur Güte. Wir sollten langsam verschwinden, bevor sein Kumpan hier auftaucht.“  
  
„Aber die Passierscheine…“, fiel es mir wieder ein und ich richtete mich unter Schmerzen auf. Noch immer hämmerte mir der Brustkorb vom Luftmangel. Wahrscheinlich hatte mir der Fettsack sogar ein paar Rippen gebrochen.  
  
„Robin hat sie eingesteckt“, antwortete Daniel und hielt mir mein Kleid hin. „Zieh dich an, bevor wir es mit den Wachen zu tun bekommen.“  
  


* * *  
  
  
Robin hatte sich notdürftig mit einem Leinentuch reingewaschen und so entkamen wir dem Freudenhaus ungesehen. Ich wollte am liebsten ebenfalls baden, konnte aber nicht annehmen, dass es in Gwaren ein Badehaus gab. Ich war erleichtert, dass mich Daniel nicht wieder auf die vergangenen Ereignisse ansprach.  
  
Wir verabschiedeten an diesem Tag einen neuen Freund und ich war Robin unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hatte. Ich versuchte ihn zu überreden, mit uns nach Denerim zu entkommen. Für eine Person würde Kapitänin Isabela vermutlich Platz finden, wenn man ihr von den Heldentaten dieses Jungen erzählte, aber er lehnte vehement ab.  
  
„Meine Großmutter braucht mich“, erklärte er uns und lächelte dabei so süß wie Zucker. Selbst wenn er hier sterben würde, hatte seine Familie Vorrang. Es ehrte ihn und ich versprach, für ihn zu beten.  
  
Daniel warf mir einen verwirrten Blick zu, wusste er doch, dass ich nicht gläubig war. Aber um für die Sicherheit eines Freundes zu beten musste man an keinen Erbauer glauben.


	8. Untersuchung

Bei Tagesanbruch erfuhren wir von den Wachen, was im Bordell geschehen war. Natürlich wussten wir durch unsere persönliche Verwicklung in den Fall bereits vom Mord an Gaston Hallard, aber es überraschte mich, dass trotz der Flut an Flüchtlingen noch immer genug Ressourcen vorhanden waren, um diese Tat aufklären zu wollen. Offenbar tolerierte die Stadtwache in Gwaren keinen Mord, anders als ihr geschätzter Teyrn Loghain.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln nahm ich die traurige Wahrheit zur Kenntnis, daran eben so viel Schuld zu haben wie dieser, doch niemand außer mir und ihm wusste von seinem Verrat der Krone gegenüber. Und wer wollte mich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen? Nachdem Teyrn Loghain den Fehler gemacht hatte, alle verbliebenen Wächter zum Tode zu verurteilen, würde uns ohnehin niemand Glauben schenken. Ich war froh, dass wir klug genug waren, unsere Identität vor allen zu verbergen, sonst hätte man uns womöglich festgenommen.   
  
Dennoch waren wir nicht davor gefeit, den Wachen Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Weil wir die namenlosen Passierscheine besaßen, waren wir für sie sogar sehr verdächtig und es wunderte mich nicht, dass sie uns bis vor Kapitänin Isabela schleiften, um unsere Identität zu bestätigen.  
  
Schon auf dem Weg zum Schiff hatte ich geahnt, dass sich nun ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen würde. Sie konnte die Passierscheine anderweitig verkaufen, wenn sie wollte, und uns somit ausliefern. Ich fürchtete mich insgeheim vor dem Gedanken, mir meine Freiheit erkämpfen zu müssen. Daniel hätte sich nie im Leben der Strafe entzogen, würden wir festgenommen werden. Mir kam es eigenartig vor, dass er kein Wort über diesen Abend und die Art und Weise, wie wir an unsere Plätze auf dem Schiff gekommen waren, verloren hatte. Vermutlich wusste er, wie unangenehm mir die Geschehnisse waren, und vielleicht glaubte tatsächlich ein Teil von ihm, dass wir es unbedingt nach Denerim schaffen mussten, um die Verderbnis abzuwenden.  
  
Als uns die Wachen mit einigen anderen Passagieren zum Schiff der Piraten begleiteten und jeden nach der Reihe der Kapitänin und ihrem ersten Maat vorstellten, um den Übeltäter zu finden (immerhin wusste man, dass die Scheine gestohlen worden waren), ahnte ich bereits, dass der Ausweg schwierig sein würde. Über den schmalen Steg, der Schiff und Land miteinander verband, würde man im Zweifelsfall nicht fliehen können. Außer ins Wasser, aber wer wollte das schon?  
  
„Warum glaubst du, sind sie um diese späte Stunde noch wach?“, riss mich Daniel aus meinen Gedanken und deutete auf das Schiff, auf dem bereits einige Männer der Crew standen und das Treiben der Wache beobachteten.  
  
„Vermutlich, weil sie noch alles für die Überfahrt vorbereiten müssen“, riet ich ins Blaue hinein. Tatsächlich hatte ich jedoch keinen blassen Schimmer. Schiffe waren mir so fremd wie Orlais oder die freien Marschen.  
  
„Klingt einleuchtend. Glaubst du, wir geraten in Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte er weiter und seine Stimme verlangte nach Bestätigung. Er zitterte neben mir und wenn er sich nicht vor einigen Monaten geschworen hätte, tapferer werden zu wollen, würde er mir wahrscheinlich noch immer, wie vor einigen Jahren, am Rockzipfel hängen.  
  
Zweifelsohne war er klug, besaß jedoch den Mut einer Maus, wenn es kritisch wurde. Sein Gewissen war so rein wie das Meer von Amaranthine weit. Manchmal war es ein Problem. So wie jetzt.  
  
„Ich hoffe nicht“, antwortete ich schließlich und lächelte schief. „Warum bist du denn so nervös? Wir werden zur Not auch einen anderen Weg nach Denerim finden. Dieser hier ist nur der Bequemste“, versuchte ich ihn zu trösten.  
  
„Wir haben aber keine Zeit“, raunte er und wandte seinen Blick ab. Es war, als wollte er mir mit seinen Worten irgendetwas sagen, schien sich aber unschlüssig darüber, ob er darüber reden konnte. Ich nahm mir vor, diese Aussage zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder ansprechen zu wollen, um dem auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir schließlich an der Reihe waren und vor Isabela und dem Maat zum Stehen kamen. Die Wache, die sich als Offizier Orem vorstellte, beobachtete uns einen Augenblick lang, bevor er sich an die Kapitänin wandte. „Diese beiden hier sind uns zugelaufen und besitzen ebenfalls Passierscheine“, erklärte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das Weib hat sich offenkundig bei Percival Erkundungen eingeholt, ob Gaston zu sprechen ist, am selben Tag, als dieser erstochen in seinem Bett vorgefunden wurde.“ Seine Worte trieften nur so vor Anklage und mir wurde bewusst, dass er nicht alle, sondern nur spezielle Leute überprüfte. Offenbar hatte ich ihm einen guten Grund zum Zweifeln gegeben.  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Kapitänin Isabela antwortete, aber sie lächelte süffisant, als sie sich dazu herabließ. Es war ein perfider Anblick, wussten wir doch nicht, was sie vorhatte. Sie hätte uns mit diesem überaus reizenden Lächeln auch verraten können. Stattdessen streckte sie ihre Hand aus und streichelte meine Wange beinahe zärtlich. „Sie ist mein Weib, natürlich gehört sie auf mein Schiff. Die Dame hat Gaston für mich ausspioniert, weil er gegen meine Regeln verstieß. Aber könnte ein so zauberhaftes Wesen wie sie wirklich einen Mann seines Kalibers umbringen?“  
  
Sie lächelte und zog mich mit einem bestimmten Ruck an sich heran, sodass wir uns unweigerlich in die Augen sehen mussten. Der Schalk auf ihrem Gesicht vertrieb jegliche Bedenken: Sie wollte mit mir spielen. Einen Wimpernschlag später hatte sie ihre Lippen auf meine gedrückt und ich spürte ihren heißen Atem auf meiner Haut. Ihre Zunge wanderte erhaben über meine empfindlichen Lippen und teilte sie mit einer überlegenen Bewegung.  
  
Nur Sekunden später spürte ich, wie ihre Hände einerseits mein Gesicht, andererseits meinen Hals umrahmten, mir den Halt zu geben versuchten, den mein kribbeliger Körper sträflich vernachlässigte. Das letzte Mal, dass jemand so gut küssen konnte, war ewig her gewesen. Selten war ein Kuss so schön, dass ich mich vergaß und in dieser zärtlichen Geste verlieren wollte.  
  
Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, wie Daniel leise fluchte und sich die Wachen zurückzogen. Das war doch wirklich zu einfach, dachte ich für einen kurzen Moment. Aber wie unangenehm ihnen dieser Anblick sein musste, wurde mir erst sehr viel später klar, als ich die wissenden Blicke zwischen Isabelas Maat und Daniel sah.


	9. Gespräch

Daniel sah mich später auf dem Schiff, als wir unsere Schlafplätze zugeordnet bekamen, aus großen Augen an. Es war ihm wohl nicht recht, dass ich mich auf dieselbe Weise zur Kapitänin hingezogen fühlte wie sie sich zu mir.   
  
Den Grund dafür wollte er mir nicht verraten, aber ich nahm mir dennoch die Zeit, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Schließlich würden wir es einige Wochen auf diesem Schiff miteinander aushalten müssen und neben den anderen Flüchtlingen blieb nur wenig Platz dafür, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Man schlief in Etappen. Jeder musste mit anpacken.  
  
Überraschenderweise waren die Piraten alle sehr freundlich, als es darum ging, jedem einzelnen seine Aufgaben zu erklären und vielleicht war ich daher sehr viel entspannter. Daniel jedenfalls schien schon den ersten Tag auf diesem Schiff zu hassen.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte ich schließlich in einer ruhigen Minute und setzte mich zu ihm aufs untere Stockbett, die Arme auf meinen Knien gebettet. Er hatte den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und starrte in die Dunkelheit. An seinem Atem konnte ich erkennen, dass ihm etwas gehörig gegen den Strich ging, aber seine Gedanken blieben vor mir verborgen.  
  
„Du hast dich ja schnell angefreundet“, gab er tonlos zurück und schenkte mir nicht einen Blick. Ich sah, wie sein Adamsapfel unruhig auf und ab hüpfte. Er behielt seine Gedanken für sich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte mich mit Ignoranz bestrafen, doch ich musste ihm noch ein wenig mehr entlocken, um mir dessen sicher zu sein.  
  
„Es hat uns gerettet, nicht wahr?“, antwortete ich. Gleichzeitig war mir klar, dass es nicht nur um das Alibi ging. Er wusste, dass ich mich nur allzu gerne herumtrieb und vermutlich schmeckte es ihm nicht, dass ich im Gegensatz zu ihm diese Reise gar nicht so schrecklich fand.  
  
„Du weißt, dass es nicht allein darum ging. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen…“ Bevor sich seine Stimme überschlug, verstummte er wieder und seufzte kaum hörbar. Daniel wandte sich ab, um mich argwöhnisch von der Seite zu betrachten. „Wieso bist du nur so…?“  
  
In seinen Worten lag ein unterschwelliger Vorwurf, den ich nicht so recht nachvollziehen konnte. Dennoch versuchte ich, ihm etwas entgegen zu kommen, lächelte schmal und schlug einen sanfteren Ton an. „Was stört dich so an mir, dass du dich verkriechen willst?“  
  
„Du bist einfach du… Während die anderen Wächter um ihr Überleben kämpfen und sich um die Bewohner Fereldens kümmern, amüsierst du dich mit anderen. Das ist unverfroren und gewissenlos.“ Erschöpft wandte er seinen Blick ab.  
  
Er gab mir das Gefühl, diese Situation zu meinem eigenen Vorteil auszunutzen und seine Worte schmerzten mehr, als ich zugeben wollte. Ich scheiterte daran, das Ganze aus seiner Perspektive zu betrachten. Schließlich hatte ich alles getan, um uns auf dieses Schiff zu bringen.  
  
„Glaubst du denn, dass es uns helfen würde, wenn wir uns fortwährend darum Sorgen würden, ob wir es zeitig nach Denerim schaffen und was wir gerade versäumen? Willst du, dass ich mich für die Taten Loghains verantwortlich fühle?“ Ich versuchte zu verstehen, welche Probleme ihn quälten, wenn er schon so nichtssagend antwortete.  
  
„Nein, es ist nur…“ Daniel stockte und trommelte niedergeschlagen mit den Fäusten auf seinen Oberschenkeln herum. „Hast du es schon gehört? Von den anderen Wächtern, meine ich. Die Neulinge…“  
  
„Nein. Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte ich, ehrlich interessiert und nahm eine seiner Fäuste in meine Hände. Ich hoffte, er würde verstehen, dass diese Geste mehr Zugehörigkeit aussagte, als ich gewillt war, zu offenbaren. Berührungen waren… schwierig, aber ich wollte ihm dennoch signalisieren, auf seiner Seite zu sein und seine Sorgen zu verstehen.  
  
„Sie haben den Großteil der Bewohner in Lothering vor einem Angriff der Dunklen Brut bewahrt. Man sagt sich, dass sie es mit den Einwohnern und einer Handvoll Begleitern geschafft haben, die Menschen dort zum Kampf zu bewegen. Nur einige wenige sind zurückgeblieben, die meisten sind mit den Wächtern gezogen“, erklärte Daniel ehrfürchtig und stieß lautlos den Atem aus. „Wie Helden. Und wir verkriechen uns in diesem… Schiff.“  
  
Mitgefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit. Ich konnte nun zumindest ansatzweise nachvollziehen, was ihn daran störte. Daniel mochte Heldengeschichten und wollte immer selbst einer sein, auch wenn seine Feigheit ihm oft genug im Weg stand. „Ich verstehe“, murmelte ich gedankenverloren und drückte seine Hand noch fester. Nur widerwillig löste er seine Faust, bevor er seine Finger mit meinen verschränkte. Es fühlte sich überraschenderweise nicht unangenehm an. Die Hitze seiner Haut war beinahe tröstlich.  
  
„Sie waren Rekruten, Mahlia… und jetzt übernehmen sie unsere Aufgaben. Wir hätten an ihrer Stelle nach Norden reisen sollen. Als erfahrene Graue Wächter den Menschen helfen…“ Seine Worte verstummten. Er lächelte müde.  
  
Ich spürte, wie mich Unruhe befiel. „Wir hätten nichts ausrichten können… ich war… fast tot, als Flemeth uns gefunden hat. Wir wären ihnen nur ein Klotz am Bein gewesen. Früher oder später werden wir auf sie treffen und gemeinsam für unser Ziel einstehen. Nur, weil wir einen anderen Weg gehen, heißt das nicht, dass es keinen Sinn in unserem Tun gibt. Der Erbauer…“  
  
„Du glaubst doch gar nicht an ihn…“, raunte Daniel. Er sah mich an, wirkte beinahe verletzt.  
  
„Aber du, oder nicht?“, konterte ich und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Du glaubst doch an ihn; reicht das nicht, um in unserem Weg einen Sinn zu sehen? Wenn es jemanden wie ihn gäbe, hätte er für uns vielleicht andere Pläne als für die anderen. Wir können auf diesem Pfad vielleicht dem einen oder anderen helfen“, gab ich ihm zu denken und strich mit meinem Daumen über seinen.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich hältst du mich für einen Weichling, aber nach den vergangenen Wochen wünschte ich, dass ich dieser Welt etwas hinterlassen könnte. Ich möchte, dass man meinen Namen kennt und ich nicht als der Daniel sterbe, der nie irgendetwas erreicht hat. Dieser kleine Sieg in Lothering… ich möchte, dass Menschen ebenso wohlwollend von mir wie von diesen Rekruten sprechen.“  
  
Seine Stimme klang belegt und er musste sich einige Male räuspern, ehe er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. Da bemerkte ich, dass er kurz davor war, zu weinen. Ich begriff den Anflug von Verzweiflung nicht, aber es fühlte sich wie ein Stich mitten in die Brust an. Allein der Gedanke, dass ich ihn verlieren könnte… so abwegig diese Vorstellung auch war. Wir würden noch in zehn Jahren zusammen sein und Dunkle Brut vernichten.  
  
„Du wirst noch viele große Taten vollbringen… wer weiß, vielleicht gebührt dir ja sogar die Ehre, den Erzdämon zu erschlagen“, versuchte ich ihn zu ermutigen, doch er winkte nur ab, wischte sich die noch ungeweinten Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich werde dir helfen, Daniel. Gemeinsam werden wir in die Geschichte der fünften Verderbnis eingehen…


	10. Ungewisse Zukunft

Ich ließ meine Fingerkuppen über die Kratzspuren an meinem Unterarm wandern, die mir eine gewisse, vorwitzige Kapitänin in der letzten Nacht zugefügt hatte, und war froh, dass das Wetter mir genügend Gründe gab, nicht die kurzärmelige Bluse an Oberdeck zu tragen.   
  
Einige Wochen waren seit unserem Aufbruch ins Land gezogen. Demnach würden wir in Bälde Denerim erreichen. Ich hatte mich an Bord der Sirenengesang arrangiert; Isabela war ein netter Zeitvertreib. Wir wussten beide, wie lange dieses Verhältnis andauern würde.  
  
Daniel hingegen machte mir seit Beginn der Überfahrt Vorwürfe, dass ich das Leben zu leichtnahm. Er kapselte sich zunehmend von mir ab. Momentan musste ich sein Verhalten noch tolerieren, weil wir nicht voreinander weglaufen konnten, aber spätestens in Denerim würde ich ihm klar meine Meinung sagen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wo er sich in den Nächten herumtrieb, aber in der Kabine hielt er sich selten auf. Es störte mich nicht sonderlich, da ich ohnehin die meisten Nächte mit Isabela verbrachte, doch ich bemerkte es.  
  
Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Arbeitsreich. Meine Pause verbrachte ich an Deck und lehnte mich über die Reling, um meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ich wollte Isabela in meiner Freizeit nicht über den Weg laufen, um persönliche Gespräche auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Daniel sprach ohnehin kein Wort mit mir.  
  
Darum blieb mir nur übrig, mich allein zu beschäftigen indem ich aufs Meer hinaussah, was deutlich interessanter war, als den Flüchtlingen zu lauschen. Die meisten von ihnen waren verzweifelt, weil sie alles zurückgelassen hatten. Sie konnten nicht schätzen, dass sie zumindest noch am Leben waren. Wer war ich, ihnen das vorzuschreiben?  
  
Ich war doch selbst eine Gefangene meiner eigenen Vergangenheit und nicht zufrieden mit der Rache, die mich zu einem Pakt mit Loghain getrieben hatte.  
  
Mich ließ das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, die Marionette für einen weitaus gefährlicheren Feind zu sein, deshalb nahm ich mir vor, ihn in später zur Rede zu stellen. Ich brauchte ein Ziel für die Zukunft, jetzt, da er die Grauen Wächter aus dem Weg geschafft hatte, musste er doch einen Plan haben, um die Menschen seines Landes zu beschützen, oder? Immerhin hatte er König Cailan, den Sohn seines besten Freundes, geopfert.  
  
„Ihr wirkt angespannt“, hörte ich eine Stimme neben mir und musste mit Bedauern feststellen, dass Isabela meine Pläne, zu schweigen, vereitelte.  
  
„Ich bin ein wenig seekrank“, log ich.  
  
„Gestern Nacht hat es Euch auch nicht gestört, als wir durch ein Unwetter gesegelt sind“, meinte sie und gab mir mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zu verstehen, dass sie meine Lüge enttarnt hatte. „Auch, wenn wir zu dem Zeitpunkt beschäftigt waren.“  
  
Ich zeichnete mit einem ergebenen Seufzen erneut die Kratzspuren auf meinem Arm nach. „Erwischt.“  
  
„Wenn Ihr nur mit mir nicht darüber reden wollt, empfehle ich Euch meinen ersten Maat. Casavir hat eine feinfühligere Ader als ich“, bot sie an und lehnte sich ebenfalls über die Reling. Sie schien zwar neugierig, aber nicht neugierig genug, um mich zu drängen.   
  
„Das ist... nicht nötig“, erwiderte ich, während ich meinen Blick schweifen ließ. „Ich denke über die Zukunft nach.“  
  
„Über die Zukunft? Meine Schöne, warum solltet Ihr Euch über etwas so ungewisses Gedanken machen? Ihr seid zweifelsohne klug genug, Euch von allem Ärger fernzuhalten und dann sowas?“ Isabela kicherte belustigt, fast mädchenhaft.  
  
„Es geht nicht nur um mich, sondern auch um andere. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Weg, den ich bisher eingeschlagen habe, der Richtige ist. Er führt mich zu keinem Ziel.“ Ich beließ es bei der vagen Erklärung und schob mir eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Für gewöhnlich hatte ich meine blonden Locken in einem Haarband gebändigt, doch ich mochte das Gefühl, wenn der Wind sie durcheinanderbrachte.  
  
„Geht es um Euren Freund?“, fragte sie frei heraus und lächelte, als sie meinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
  
Ich war etwas verblüfft davon, wie aufmerksam sie war. Immerhin war sie ständig gefragt und beschäftigt. Wenn sie nicht das Schiff lenkte, war sie mit Delegieren beschäftigt. Ihre Crew schätzte sie über alle Maßen, wodurch trotz allem Übel eine ausgelassene Stimmung auf dem Piratenschiff herrschte.   
  
„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit Euch spielen würde“, spottete sie sanft. Ich spürte, wie sie ihre Finger über meinen Oberarm gleiten ließ, meinen kurzem Umhang zur Seite schob und Ihr Kunstwerk betrachtete. „Ich glaube, er liebt Euch, Mahlia.“  
  
„Absurd“, entgegnete ich. Schließlich waren wir seit jeher Gefährten und nie über diesen Status hinausgekommen. Er respektierte meine Berührungsangst und meine Frauengeschichten. Er wusste, dass ich mich mehr zu Frauen hingezogen fühlte. Er würde nie mehr in mir sehen als eine Schwester.  
  
Ich versuchte, Isabela davon zu überzeugen, doch diesmal winkte sie ab.  
  
„Ich erkenne Liebe, wenn ich sie sehe“, antwortete sie geheimnisvoll und senkte den Blick aufs Meer, das friedlich, stumm, da lag, als würde es ihr all diese Vermutungen bestätigen. Es war wahnsinnig zu glauben, Daniel würde solche Gefühle für mich hegen.  
  
„Wir sind eine Familie. Zwischen uns wird nie mehr passieren, als bereits von vorn herein klar war“, entgegnete ich mit einem Seufzen. Ganz konnte ich mich von diesem Gedanken nicht losreißen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Isabela sich so sicher schien und kleine Zweifel in mir säte.  
  
„Heute Nacht werde ich meinen Schlafraum nicht brauchen. Ihr solltet Euch aussprechen, solange Ihr könnt.“ Wieder diese kryptischen Worte, als würden sich unsere Wege bald trennen. Dabei glaubte ich, dass ich Daniel bis zum Ende dieser Reise wohl dazu überreden konnte, wieder mit mir zu sprechen. Aber vielleicht hatte er andere Pläne, von denen ich nichts wusste.  
  
„Danke, Isabela.“ Ich wandte mich ihr zu, um ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln zu schenken. Sie ihrerseits beugte sich vor und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Morgen werde ich Spuren auf Eurem Rücken hinterlassen, die werdet Ihr noch lange tragen, versprochen.“  
  
Ihr heißer Atem auf meinem Hals ließ ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln auf meiner Haut entstehen. Glücklicherweise konnte ich ihr für den Moment widerstehen.


	11. Unsere Fehler

Nach reiflicher Überlegung hatte ich mich entschieden, Daniel mit einer Notiz in Isabelas Quartier zu locken, denn da er mir aus dem Weg ging, hätte er auf eine direkte Einladung vermutlich nicht reagiert. Eine gute halbe Stunde nachdem ich es mir in der Kabine gemütlich gemacht hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Ich wartete nicht lang, sondern sprang von meinem Platz auf und öffnete die Tür ruckartig. In einer fließenden Bewegung zog ich ihn unter seinerseits lautlosem Protest in die Kajüte.  
  
„Hallo“, sagte ich, als er sich vor Schreck am Schreibtisch abstützen musste. Er konnte nicht fliehen, weil ich ihm den Ausweg versperrte - darüber wirkte er entgeistert.   
  
„Was zum…“, presste er nur ungläubig hervor und richtete sich auf. „Wo ist Kapitänin Isabela?“  
  
„Hat mir ihr Quartier überlassen“, sagte ich nur kurz angebunden und lehnte mich gegen die Tür. „Ich wollte mit dir allein reden, ohne die neugierigen Flüchtlinge.“  
  
„Kein Bedarf“, raunte er in einem wirklich überzeugenden, erzürnten Ton. Bedrohlich baute er sich vor mir auf und versuchte, einen Weg aus diesem Raum zu finden. Erfolglos. Ich lächelte nur überheblich und drehte den Schlüssel, den man mir überlassen hatte, erst im Schloss herum und steckte ihn dann ins Dekolleté. Fast ehrfürchtig sah er dabei zu und wandte schließlich ertappt den Blick ab. „Was wird das?“  
  
„Ich will reden.“ Diesmal hob ich nur eine Augenbraue während ich ihn einen stillen Augenblick lang musterte.  
  
„Stört dich, was ich mit Isabela mache?“, fragte ich schließlich und beobachtete ihn genau, da ich mir seine Reaktion nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Wenn Daniel nicht reden wollte, musste ich andere Mittel finden.  
  
Zunächst sah er mich nur verwirrt an und schien überlegen zu wollen, ob er mir darauf überhaupt eine Antwort geben sollte. Ich würde ihm keine Wahl lassen. Auch das schien er zu wissen.  
  
„Mich interessiert nicht, mit wem du das Lager teilst“, spuckte er förmlich. Er sah für einen Moment ziemlich beleidigt aus, ein bisschen so, wie ein bockbeiniges Kind. Ihm schien aufzufallen, wie seine Antwort wirkte. Er räusperte sich. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich es mitbekomme, falls es dir entgangen ist. Du hast dich da noch nie zurückgehalten.“  
  
„Also stört es dich?“, fragte ich erneut und machte unvermittelt einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass eine geringe Distanz zwischen uns herrschte.  Er war nur kaum größer als , lehnte sich aber etwas zu ruckartig zurück gegen den Schreibtisch. Er war mir noch nie derart ausgewichen. Sonst war ich immer diejenige gewesen, die Abstand gesucht hatte.  
  
„Wieso sollte mich das stören?“, fragte er spöttisch und im selben Moment wanderte sein Blick unweigerlich an der Tür hinter mir entlang, als zöge er eine Flucht in Betracht.  
  
Ich war nicht gewillt, dasselbe Frage-Antwort Spiel wieder und wieder zu spielen, darum zog ich ihn in eine Umarmung. Etwas, das ich vor wenigen Wochen noch für unmöglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschränkte ich meine Finger in seinem Nacken ineinander und wartete, da er sich unter meiner Berührung nur ganz langsam entspannte, bis er sich fast schon an mich schmiegte. Erst jetzt bzw. Erst in diesem Moment wurde mir etwas Entscheidendes bewusst: nämlich, dass ich die ganze Zeit blind gewesen war.  
  
Daniels Finger vergriffen sich in meinem Haar, die andere Hand lag noch recht züchtig auf meinem unteren Rücken über meinem Steiß. Ich konnte sein Herz wie wild schlagen spüren. Sein Atem an meinem Hals ging stoßweise.   
  
Ich löste mich als Erste aus der Umarmung und sah ihn eindringlich an. Mir war wichtig, ihm bewusst zu machen, was ich realisiert hatte. Diesmal wich er meinem Blick nicht aus, sondern lächelte nur schief. „Ist es so offensichtlich?“, fragte er mit weicher Stimme und strich mir eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, um sie hinter mein Ohr zu klemmen.  
  
„Isabela hat mir die Augen geöffnet“, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Ich legte meine Finger auf seiner Brust ab, zeichnete unsichtbare Muster darauf. Es war so ungewohnt, diese Nähe, die ich erst seit einigen Wochen wirklich zulassen konnte. Aber bei Daniel war es angenehm. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise.  
  
„Ich werde versuchen, in Zukunft einfühlsamer zu sein“, fügte ich hinzu und ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.  
  
„Schon in Ordnung. Ich muss die Wahrheit verkraften können und kann dir nicht vorschreiben, wie du dein Leben lebst. Oder mit wem. Ich hatte genug Zeit, mich an diesen Umstand zu gewöhnen.“ Ihm schossen die Tränen in den Augen. Ich konnte es sehen, bevor er dazu in der Lage war, sie zu verstecken. Und, obwohl ich nicht wusste, was er in mir auslöste, veranlasste dieser Stich in meinem Herzen mich dazu, ihn zu küssen.  
  
Nicht, so wie man Freunden einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Eher so, wie Isabela mich von ihrer Leidenschaft überzeugt hatte. Und obwohl ich wusste, dass es nicht in Ordnung war - für uns beide nicht - ließ ich nicht von ihm ab. Meine Hände vergriffen sich in seinem kurzen, braunen Haar, ich knabberte an seiner schmalen Unterlippe und ließ es geschehen, dass er mich aus meiner Kleidung schälte.  
  
Diese Nacht liebten wir uns das erste und einzige Mal auf Isabelas Schreibtisch und hielten einander danach noch lange im Arm, als könnte es uns für unsere unehrenhaften Absichten entschädigen, wenn wir einander nur für den Moment begehrten.  
  
Es war eine Nacht von vielen Vielleichtsund Was wäre wenns.  
  
Wir sagten Dinge, über die wir nie ein Wort verloren hatten. Unsere Sorgen und Ängste. Was uns am anderen gefiel. Wir sinnierten über die Dinge, die wir zusammen durchgestanden hatten, verloren uns in Anekdoten und versprachen, noch viele Jahre füreinander da zu sein.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits geahnt, dass wir das offensichtlich Wichtige, unser beider größten Geheimnisse, nicht angesprochen hatten.


	12. Denerim

Denerim war eine laute, kalte Stadt. Von überall her dröhnten Menschenstimmen an mein Ohr und buhlten um Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Der Hafen war noch schlimmer, als das Marktviertel. Ich war froh, dass ich mich vorerst nicht von Isabela verabschieden musste, da sich ihre Crew nach den langen Wochen auf See entschieden hatte, ihre Vorräte aufzustocken, bevor es weiter Richtung Norden ging.   
  
Sie bat mich, in ein Etablissement namens ‚die Perle‘ zu kommen, wenn es mich nach ihr gelüstete. Was auch immer das hieß. Schließlich war mir in den letzten Wochen nur allzu bewusst geworden, dass wir eine Beziehung führten, die mit ihrem Zweck erloschen war.

* * *

 

  
Daniel und ich waren in Denerim und stellten Untersuchungen an.  
  
Seit jener Nacht vor zwei Wochen hatten Daniel und ich nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, was in Isabelas Kajüte geschehen war. Ich glaubte, wir beide wollten uns vor den etwaigen Konsequenzen unseres Tuns schützen. Es war zweifelsohne ein Fehler gewesen, diese Nacht mit Daniel zu verbringen.  
  
Aber die angenehme Folge dessen war, dass wir wieder miteinander redeten, wie vor dieser Schifffahrt. Als wäre nichts gewesen. Das war für mich schon ein enormer Vorteil, weil wir beraten konnten, wie wir nun vorgehen wollten. Laut Flemeth würden die anderen Wächter eine Weile brauchen, um nach Denerim zu gelangen und auch sonst gab es für uns in der Hauptstadt nicht viel zu tun. Immerhin war das Hauptquartier der Wächter momentan zur Feindeszone erklärt worden.  
  
Rendon Howe, der sich in den vergangenen Wochen nicht nur als Arl von Amaranthine, sondern auch als Arl von Denerim einen Namen gemacht hatte, besetzte das ehemalige Quartier der Wächter. Es war unmöglich auf diesem Weg mit den Wächtern außerhalb von Ferelden zu kommunizieren. Davon abgesehen, dass Daniel es einige Male probierte, wurden sämtliche Versuche ohnehin von Loghains Schergen vereitelt. Der Kirche sei Dank. Und einen unabhängigen Boten nach Orlais konnten wir uns nicht leisten.  
  
So kam es, dass mich gut eine Woche nach unserer Ankunft in Denerim, die ehrwürdige Mutter ansprach und mir berichtete, sie hätte einen Brief für mich. In der Anwesenheit von Daniel öffnete ich ihn selbstverständlich nicht. Ich erinnerte mich an seinen Missmut in Gwaren, wo er mir unterstellt hatte, etwas mit Loghain zu tun zu haben, weil ich ihn in seinem Anwesen besucht hatte. Diesmal wollte ich so vorsichtig wie möglich vorgehen. Und ich hatte recht mit meiner Vorsicht, wie sich herausstellte.  
  
Ich versuchte unzählige Male, ihn zu beschäftigen, doch es änderte nichts an seiner Bestimmtheit, mir auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Es wunderte mich nicht sonderlich, weil wir bisher immer gemeinsam operiert hatten, doch langsam aber sicher lichtete sich ein Nebel.  
  
Wann immer ich etwas ‚für mich‘ tun wollte oder allein unterwegs war, bot sich Daniel an.   
  
Wie selbstverständlich. Er wolle mich nur beschützen, sagte er immerzu.  
  
Es war wie verhext. Er begleitete mich sogar ins Badehaus und wartete vor dem Eingang auf mich. Ich sprach ihn natürlich später darauf an, woraufhin er viele Auswege wusste. Und Gründe, die mich stutzig machten.  
  
Nicht etwa ob ihrer Wahrheit, sondern, weil es so viele von ihnen waren. Zu jedem Anlass. Und wie postwendend seine Antwort kam, bestürzte mich zutiefst.  
  
Bisher war ich locker gewesen in seiner Gegenwart. Ich hatte mich mehr oder weniger in Sicherheit gewogen, aber nach diesen Erkenntnissen fühlte ich mich umso unsicherer. Das war natürlich nicht Sinn und Zweck unserer Zusammenarbeit. Darum sprach ich ihn darauf an.  
  
Auf meine Frage hin, ob er mir tatsächlich auf Schritt und Trii folgte antwortete er: „Nur weil es die Situation erfordert.“   
  
Seine Antwort verblüffte mich und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er es geschafft, mich sprachlos zu machen. Ich sorgte mich um die Entdeckung meines Geheimnisses.   
  
Und so schmiedete ich während eines Bades Pläne, ein Schlupfloch zu finden. Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, dass sich ein netter junger Mann Daniel annahm und ihn mit einem Thema beschäftigte, das ihm zweifelsohne wichtig war. Dadurch wurde er unaufmerksam und es gelang mir in einem kurzen Zeitfenster, mich davonzustehlen.  
  
Der Brief von Loghain, der unter einem Pseudonym geschrieben wurde, enthielt Koordinaten und einen Zeitpunkt, an dem ich in einer Lagerhalle einer dunklen Seitenstraße zugegen sein sollte. Die Frist war gestern bereits abgelaufen, aber ich hatte es anders ja nicht hinbekommen.  
  
Dennoch fand ich in der Lagerhalle jemanden vor, der nach Loghain schicken ließ und eine gute Stunde später stand der Verräter in seiner glänzenden Rüstung vor mir. Das schwarze fettige Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, als er mich von oben herab betrachtete und seine Augen wirkten eingefallener, müder, als bei unserem letzten Treffen in Ostagar.  
  
„Habt Ihr euch doch entschlossen mich nicht zu hintergehen, Wächterin?“ Loghains Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott. Glücklicherweise war ich darauf vorbereitet und konnte ihm eine logische Erklärung für meine Abwesenheit bieten. Ich erzählte ihm davon, dass es nicht einfach war, meine Zusammenarbeit mit ihm zu verschleiern. Das darauffolgende schiefe Lächeln ließ mich erschaudern.  
  
„Ihr seid ein braver, folgsamer Hund, Miss Emery“, antwortete er schließlich. „Ihr habt einen nicht geringen Anteil am Erfolg der Dunklen Brut. Immerhin wart ihr diejenige, die Spuren für die Brut gelegt hat, die zum morschen Turm Ishal führten. Dadurch habt Ihr der Brut einen Vorteil verschafft und eine weitere Front eröffnet. Die Wächter wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah.“  
  
Ein Lachen entfloh seiner Kehle. Schadenfreude blitzte in seinen Augen auf, wie ein kleines Kind, dem man ein sehr gefährliches Spielzeug in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
  
Ich wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen, weil die Bürde ohnehin zu schwer war. Seitdem ich meine ‚Rache‘ vollendet hatte, lag ich oft des Nachts wach und fragte mich, ob es der rechte Weg gewesen war.  
  
Vor allem mit der Bedrohung durch die Dunkle Brut im Nacken, kristallisierten sich winzige Schuldgefühle heraus, die mir das Herz schwermachten und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch auslösten. Mir war übel und ich wollte seinen Worten entkommen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, die Ahnungslose zu spielen.  
  
Meine Finger waren ebenso mit Blut besudelt wie seine. „Die anderen Wächter werden in Kürze in Denerim eintreffen…“, stieß ich den Grund meines Hierseins an. „Wie werden wir vorgehen?“  
  
Loghain verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, starrte mich abwartend an und ein beinahe friedlicher Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht. So, als hätte er soeben seine Meinung geändert, aber das war nur eine Vermutung.  
  
„Es gab Gerüchte über diese ominösen Wächter. Es ist gut, dass Ihr mir davon erzählt habt. Ich hätte ja nicht ahnen können, dass tatsächlich jemand dem Massaker entkommt. Euch habe ich davonkommen lassen, weil Ihr mir einen Gefallen erwiesen habt und wir einen gemeinsamen Feind hatten. Aber ich kann nicht akzeptieren, dass noch jemand lebt, der die Wahrheit kennt. Sie stellen eine Gefahr für meine Reputation dar. Menschen… könnten ihnen Glauben schenken. Gestern erst hat Bann Teagan einen Antrag gestellt, die Bannorns zusammenzurufen.“  
  
„Glaubt Ihr, dass es das Werk der anderen Wächter war?“, fragte ich ungehalten und ging in Gedanken noch einmal durch, was mir Daniel von Flemeth berichtet hatte. Die Wächter würden über einen Umweg nach Denerim kommen, der Wochen dauern konnte und wir sollten uns daher nicht auf die Suche nach ihnen machen.   
  
Wir würden unweigerlich auf sie treffen, wenn wir nur Geduld hatten. Währenddessen sollten wir uns so unauffällig wie möglich unter die Menschen mischen. Wenn möglich wollte ich also einen Weg finden, Daniels Ziele und die von Loghain unter einen Hut zu bekommen, darum sagte ich:   
  
„Warum… stellt Ihr mich nicht erneut als Spionin an? Ich könnte die anderen Wächter überwachen.“ Es war nur eine Idee, aber womöglich trug sie Früchte.  
  
„Ihr meint, dass Ihr euch den anderen Wächtern anschließt und ihren Kreis von innen heraus manipuliert?“, fragte er mit einem nicht unbeträchtlichen Hauch Interesse in seiner Stimme.   
  
Seine Miene blieb jedoch ausdruckslos, eine einzelne Sorgenfalte prangte auf seiner Stirn.  
  
„Und Informationen weiterleiten. So wüsstet Ihr immer, worauf Ihr euch einstellen müsst. Dadurch könnte ich meine Scharade weiter aufrechterhalten.“ Ich lächelte müde. „Ich möchte meinem Gefährten nur ungern erzählen, warum wir uns nicht mit den anderen Wächtern zusammentun, sondern uns zurückziehen. Er würde das nicht verstehen.“  
  
„Wenn er zum Problem wird, müssen wir-“  
  
Er brauchte die Worte nicht aussprechen, denn ich unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß. Er wird zu keinem Problem. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle, Sir.“  
  
„Hm… nun gut, wie lautet Euer Plan?“, fragte Loghain schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Ich werde mich zusammen mit meinem Gefährten den Wächtern anschließen, sobald sie Denerim passieren und euch Bericht erstatten, wann immer es mir möglich ist. Dafür lasst Ihr uns gewähren, mich und Daniel. Ich werde euch eine Gelegenheit geben, die Wächter zu vernichten, noch bevor sie größeren Schaden anrichten können. Die bis dahin gesammelte Streitmacht wird sich mir und Daniel anschließen und ich werde Euch treu dienen, wie bisher. Auf diese Weise macht Ihr euch die Finger nicht schmutzig und könnt euch mit anderen Problemen wie den Bannorns befassen.“ Mein Plan war soweit hieb- und stichfest, aber es war dennoch angenehm, dass Teyrn Loghain ihm zustimmte.  
  
„Das klingt gut. Aber ich möchte Euch davor warnen, wenn Ihr auch nur versucht, mich zu hintergehen, werde ich keinen von euch verschonen, Miss Emery. Ich weiß, dass es da draußen noch immer eine Person gibt, die Euch viel bedeutet, auch wenn Ihr diese Verbindung vor Jahren gekappt habt.“  
  
Loghain betrachtete mich kalter Berechnung in den Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir in diesem Moment das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Es war unmöglich, dass er von ihr wusste, aber…  
  
„Einverstanden“, sagte ich nur tonlos. Es zu bestreiten hätte seine Worte nur untermauert und ich war noch nicht bereit, zuzugeben, dass sie womöglich an dem Ort, an dem sie sich befand, in Gefahr sein könnte. Ich würde, sobald dieses Gespräch beendet war, einen Raben schicken und mich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigen.  
  
„Dann hätten wir alles. Schickt Kunde nach Denerim. Und lasst kein Detail aus.“ Lächelnd wandte sich Loghain ab und ich war mir sicher, dass er trotz unserer Vereinbarung eigene Ziele verfolgte.   
  
Eigentlich hatte ich sogar fest mit einem Hinterhalt gerechnet, weil ich eine potenzielle Zeugin war, als er und seine Männer abrückten, war ich sehr erleichtert. Es fühlte sich an, als fiele mir ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
Als ich mich jedoch umdrehte und das Lagerhaus verlassen wollte, spürte ich jemanden in den Schatten. Und weil ich eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte, sprach ich in die Dunkelheit hinein: „Zeig dich, Daniel.“  
  
Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, denn er war es tatsächlich, der sich vor mir aus der Dunkelheit manifestierte. Die Dolche in seinen Händen sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache. „Monster“, spie er leise und ihm war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.


	13. Verrat

Daniel zitterte merklich. Blankes Entsetzen war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Es war, als hätte er jedes einzelne Wort mitangehört. Mir schien das gar nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich. Ich hätte jede Regung im Hintergrund zweifelsohne bemerkt, wäre er später ins Lagerhaus geschlichen. Aber es wunderte mich dennoch, wie er mir gefolgt sein konnte. Ich war absolut sicher, dass niemand… aber er war hier.  
  
„Daniel“, murmelte ich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir das Herz in der Brust schwer wurde. Die Erleichterung, die ich noch zuvor gespürt hatte, war einem Druck gewichen, der drohte, mir die Kehle abzuschnüren. Ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Obwohl ich meinen Mund öffnete und schloss, wie ein Fisch.  
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass an diesen Gerüchten etwas dran ist“, flüsterte Daniel mit belegter Stimme und auch ein Räuspern befreite ihn nicht davon. „Flemeth hat behauptet, dass du ein Geheimnis vor mir hast, aber… aber als ich nachgefragt habe-“ Er stockte und wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken über die schweißnasse Stirn, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
Wieder versuchte ich, ihm zu antworten, ihn zu unterbrechen, mich zu wehren. Doch mir fehlten nicht nur die Worte, nein auch die Sprache gehorchte mir nicht. Und so konnte ich nur stumm dastehen, wie ein Häufchen Elend, starr vor Furcht. Und ihn reden lassen.  
  
„Weißt du… die erste Ahnung hatte ich, als die Hexe meinte, dass unser Feind nicht zwangsläufig derselbe ist. Ich fragte mich… ‚Ist Loghain nicht derzeit mein größter Feind? Mahlia kann ihm ganz sicher nicht verzeihen, was er uns Wächtern angetan hat‘ und Flemeth… sie kicherte nur. Jetzt wird mir bewusst, warum ich die ganze Zeit diese Vorahnung - dieses schreckliche Gefühl - nicht abschütteln konnte. Weil ich es geahnt habe.“  
  
Daniel senkte seine Hände, aber seine Knöchel wurden um die Griffe seiner Dolche weiß, so fest hielt er sie. „Ich wusste, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmte. Warum du wütend warst, als ich dich gerettet habe.“  
  
„Du verstehst das nicht“, war das erste, das mir nach einer langen Phase des Schweigens über die Lippen kam. Ich hatte plötzlich den Drang mich verteidigen zu müssen. Es waren die denkbar schlechtesten Worte und ich konnte diese Übelkeit in meinem Magen nicht verhindern. Eine glaubhafte Lüge musste her, sonst würde ich Daniel verlieren.  
  
„Ich habe mich mit ihm verbündet, um ihn zu hintergehen“, log ich schließlich und versuchte, nicht hysterisch zu klingen. Aber dennoch war ich angespannt und musste mich davon abhalten, auf ihn zu zugehen. Ich hatte schlichtweg Angst, dass er mich fortstoßen oder gar weglaufen würde.  
  
„I-ich weiß, was ich gerade sagte, war etwas ganz anderes. Aber das musste so sein, weil Loghain uns sonst früher oder später in Denerim gefunden hätte.“ Ich erinnerte mich an ein Gerücht, das vor einigen Tagen die Runde gemacht hatte. „Sie haben einen Grauen Wächter aus Orlais gefangen genommen, der Untersuchungen anstellen wollte. Ich musste Loyalität heucheln, um unser Leben zu schützen und das der anderen Wächter. Ich wollte eine Vereinbarung aushandeln, in der es hieß, dass er uns alle in Frieden lässt, wenn ich ihn mit Informationen füttere. Den Falschen natürlich!“  
  
Mir wurde klar, wie verrückt und unglaubwürdig das ganze klingen musste. Aber ich setzte darauf, dass Daniel mir vertrauen wollte. Und dass er meine offensichtliche Verzweiflung nicht als Beweis für einen Betrug nahm.  
  
Jedoch zerstörte er im nächsten Moment die aufkeimende Hoffnung. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort“, sagte Daniel bestimmt und schenkte mir einen verächtlichen Blick. „Woher hätte Flemeth von deinem Plan wissen sollen? Und überhaupt…“ Er machte eine lange Pause, bevor er seine Argumentation vorbrachte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, vor Aufregung zu zerbersten. Hatte er etwa handfeste Beweise gegen mich in der Hand?  
  
„Die Mahlia, die ich kenne, hätte mich in ihre Pläne eingeweiht. Du hast mir erzählt, wie sehr dich dieser Orden anbiedert, als du alle Beförderungen ausgeschlagen hast. Da hattest du keine Scheu, aber jetzt bei einem so wichtigen Plan, den ich hätte vereiteln können? Nein.“  
  
Unmissverständlich straffte er seine Erscheinung und ein seltsamer Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Sein Blick wurde durchgängig, er sah an mir vorbei, als wäre ich es nicht wert, angesehen zu werden. „Um mich an dich zu binden hast du sogar…“ Die Worte, die er ursprünglich geplant hatte, blieben ihm im Halse stecken, aber ich ahnte, dass es um diese eine Nacht ging.   
  
„Darum hast du dich mit mir abgegeben, oder? Damit ich dir vertraue, sollte ich deinen Verrat entdecken. Um dich meiner Loyalität zu versichern, sollte etwas schiefgehen.“  
  
„Selbst, wenn es mein Plan gewesen wäre – und das ist er ganz sicher nicht – müsste er doch funktionieren, jetzt gerade, oder?“, dämpfte ich ihn in seiner Zuversicht. Er schluckte schwer und ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er zu überlegen schien. „Ich würde dir so etwas niemals antun.“ Die Lüge brannte auf meiner Zunge wie starker dunkler Rum. „Du bist alles, was ich habe.“  
  
„Warum hast du mich dann nicht in dein Geheimnis eingeweiht? Wir sind… Freunde. Du hättest nur mit mir darüber reden müssen. Aber so… beim Erbauer, Mahlia. Ich kann dir nicht trauen, nachdem ich das mitangehört habe.“  
  
In meiner Brust loderte ein Feuer, das sich durch meine Eingeweide fressen wollte. Zeitgleich begann ich zu frösteln. Warum war alles um mich herum plötzlich so dunkel und kalt? War dieses Gefühl Einsamkeit? Die schmerzhafte, alles vereinnahmende Einsamkeit von damals? Aber früher war mir dieses Gefühl nicht so schrecklich leer vorgekommen.  
  
Was mir gefehlt hatte, war meine Rache, so bittersüß. Die mich zu hoffen wagte, mich zum Handeln bewog.  
  
Jetzt allerdings fehlte mir der Antrieb. „Bitte, hör mich an!“, forderte ich und machte einen Satz auf ihn zu. Verzweifelt wollte ich nach ihm greifen, aber er wich mir geschickt aus, als hätte er bereits damit gerechnet.  
  
„Du bist eine Mörderin, Mahlia. Ich traue dir nicht über den Weg. Deine Verteidigung hat diesen bitteren Beigeschmack von Verrat. Gehen wir nur mal davon aus… dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Warum sollte Loghain dann behaupten, die Manipulation am Turm Ishal war dein Verdienst? Daran muss etwas Wahres dran sein. Selbst, wenn du es getan hast, um seine Loyalität zu gewinnen, hast du unserem Orden damit geschadet. Sie sind von allen Seiten über uns hereingebrochen. Dank dir! Wie… wie willst du mir das erklären?“  
  
Ich verfluchte Daniels rechtschaffenes Wesen nicht zum ersten Mal in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit, aber dadurch wurde mir auch bewusst, dass er von Anfang an mitgehört haben musste. Und dieses Argument war ein Todschlagargument. Ich war absolut sprachlos. Erneut.   
  
Vielleicht war es besser, diesen einen Fehler zuzugeben. Langsam wuchs mir das alles über den Kopf. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte.  
  
„Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste, damit mir Teyrn Loghain vertraut. Außerdem habe ich auf unsere Männer gesetzt.  
  
„Das bedeutet, dass du auch von seinem Rückzug wusstest, richtig?“   
  
Langsam aber sicher wurde es schwierig, etwas auf seine Anschuldigungen zu antworten. Schließlich ritt ich mich nur tiefer in die Lüge hinein, die ich erschaffen hatte. „Du hättest Duncan warnen und das Massaker verhindern können!“ Mir stieg alles zu Kopf und ich wich seinem Blick aus. „Du bist schuld am Tod unserer Kameraden, verflucht!“ Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und sein Gesicht ganz rot vor Wut.  
  
Schuldbewusst senkte ich den Kopf. Ich war nicht so geschickt mit Worten wie Daniel und stand von Anfang an auf verlorenem Posten. In Gedanken versunken rieb ich mir den Arm und suchte nach der richtigen Antwort, die aber auf sich warten ließ.  
  
„Ich glaube dir nicht. Von daher ist es nicht notwendig, dir zwanghaft eine Antwort zu überlegen. Du enttäuschst mich, Mahlia! Selbst mir fehlen die Worte auszudrücken, wie sehr du mich anwiderst… und ich trage gewissermaßen Mitschuld an dem Untergang bei Ostagar. Hätte ich dich damals im dreckigen Graben gelassen… Es wäre das Vernünftigste gewesen“, spie Daniel und starrte auf seine Dolche nieder. „Für dich habe ich mein Leben weggeworfen!“  
  
Ohne mir der Bedeutung der Worte bewusst zu werden, die er an mich richtete, durchflutete mich ein Schwall Panik. Sie strömte durch meinen Körper und zwang mich zum Reden. Seine Worte waren wie Messerstiche direkt in mein Herz, holten mich aus meiner Lethargie. „Das meinst du nicht so!“, stieß ich erschrocken aus und griff wieder nach ihm, diesmal wehrte er diesen ‚Schlag‘ ab.  
  
Daniel lachte höhnisch, aber da war kein Schalk in seinem Blick oder auf dem Gesicht. Es war blankes Entsetzen. „Ich meine es genauso wie ich gesagt habe. Und weißt du was? Ich bereue die letzten Wochen mehr denn je. Ganz besonders, weil ich derjenige bin, der den Preis für dein Überleben zahlen wird.“  
  
Seine Worte ließen mich aufhorchen und ich ergriff diesen letzten Strohhalm. „Was bedeutet das?“  
  
„Flemeth hat dich von den Toten wiederaufstehen lassen und ich habe versprochen, den Preis dafür zu zahlen. Meine Aufgabe war es, dich nach Denerim zu begleiten und auf den rechten Pfad zu lenken. Sobald du von Herzen einwilligst, dich mit den Wächtern zu verbünden und deine Rache überwindest, würde mein Herz zu schlagen aufhören. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe… werden wir beide sterben.“ Daniel lächelte schwach, senkte den Blick und ließ die Dolche wieder sinken. „Es ist nur gerecht, dass wir beide sterben sollen.“  
  
Ich für meinen Teil starrte ihn nur aus großen Augen an. Weil die Worte, die über seine Lippen kamen, so unwirklich klangen. Erst jetzt begriff ich, was in dieser seltsamen Traumsequenz, in der ich meinen Körper von oben betrachtet hatte, geschehen war.  
  
Dieselbe Verzweiflung machte sich in mir breit, unfähig etwas zu tun. Ich sank untätig zu Boden, lehnte meine Stirn auf den kühlen Stein der Lagerhalle und begann, hemmungslos zu schluchzen.


	14. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: nicht grafischer Suizidversuch

„Mahlia.“  
  
Dunkel und verschwommen drang seine Stimme zu mir durch. Ich konnte mein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen hören. Mein Körper fühlte sich taub und kalt an. Ich schloss meine Augen und lehnte noch immer mit der Stirn auf dem Steinboden.  
  
„Warum?“  
  
Sein Geständnis hatte mich vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Es war nicht die Aufdeckung meiner Lügen, die mir etwas so Triviales wie Tränen entlocken konnten. Es war die Erkenntnis, dass Daniel ein lebender Toter war und dieses Schicksal für mich auf sich genommen hatte.  
  
Ich hatte auf allen Ebenen versagt.  
  
Natürlich war mir klar gewesen, dass dieser Preis von Flemeth einen gewissen Aufwand bedeutete. Ich hatte mich durch diese Lieferung für Flemeth irritieren lassen. Immerhin war es eine angenehme Lüge, zu glauben, dass es nur einen simplen Preis wie diesen verlangte und nicht etwas sehr viel Wertvolleres. Wie ein Menschenleben.  
  
Das Leben des Menschen, den ich am meisten auf der Welt liebte.  
  
Und nicht nur das. Ich hatte unsere Todesurteile unterzeichnet, indem ich mich immer wieder von meiner Wut leiten ließ. Auf einmal kam es mir schrecklich falsch vor, wie ich vorgegangen war.  
  
Mein Verrat an den Wächtern hatte Daniels und meinen eigenen Tod zur Folge, obwohl ich nur seinetwegen überhaupt einem Plan gefolgt war, der ihm das Leben retten sollte. Sein Leben sollte Loghain um jeden Preis verschonen.  
  
Ich war sprachlos. „Ich habe es für meine Familie getan“, gestand ich schließlich. „Für meine Eltern und Geschwister, für alle anderen, denen durch das Opfer der Grauen Wächter das Leben genommen wurde.“  
  
„Nein, hast du nicht“, entgegnete er in einem belehrenden Tonfall, der mich aufschauen ließ. Daniel kniete unmittelbar vor mir und hob mein Kinn beinahe zärtlich mit seinem Zeigefinger an, sodass ich mich an seine Berührung schmiegte, weil ich mich danach sehnte, akzeptiert zu werden. „Du wolltest Rache üben und warst so geblendet davon, dass du erst wieder klar denken konntest, als der Schaden bereits angerichtet war. Darum hast du dich geweigert, als Flemeth dich retten wollte. Es gab keinen selbstlosen Grund für dein Handeln, Mahlia. Du wolltest für deine Vergehen sterben, weil du dich selbst nicht mehr ertragen konntest.“    
  
Erneut schossen mir Tränen in die Augen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, Daniel würde mich besser verstehen, als ich mich selbst. Es war, als reagierte mein Körper auf seine Worte und schrie mit jeder Faser des Seins ‚Ja!‘. Ich war so schrecklich unfähig mit Worten und er verstand mich entgegen jeder Vernunft. Und ich war schuld an seinem bevorstehenden Tod.  
  
„Du solltest nicht für meine Vergehen bestraft werden. Ich habe gefleht und gebettelt, als ich ahnte, dass du einen Handel mit Flemeth eingehen wolltest. Aber ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meinen eigenen Körper. Ich hätte geschrien und getobt, wenn es in meiner Macht gestanden hätte.“  
  
Ich erhob mich und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über die nassen Wangen. Haut scheuerte auf Haut und das Brennen verursachte einen Schmerz, der mich schier wahnsinnig machte.  
  
Es war einfach alles zu viel für mich.  
  
„Und wenn es so wäre, wie du sagtest?“, antwortete ich schließlich trotzig und schaffte es für einen kurzen Moment, seinem Blick standzuhalten, ehe ich den Kopf wieder senkte.  
  
  
  
Innerhalb von Minuten schien es, als wäre seine Wut verpufft und ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich davon halten sollte. Es war sein gutes Recht, mich als Monster zu beschimpfen und mich zu hassen. Diese Rache fühlte sich ohnehin nicht besonders siegreich an.  
  
  
  
Mehr und mehr hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich langsam aber sicher zu einem Eisblock verkümmerte, nicht fähig, Schuld oder Reue zu empfinden. Ein einzelner Funke Motivation blieb mir. Jedoch war Daniel derjenige, der ihn entzündete. Wenn er jedoch nicht mehr länger wäre… vielleicht war es besser, wenn wir beide starben? Wenn ich ihn schon nicht retten konnte, dann-  
  
„Daniel! Lass uns zurückgehen und mit Flemeth verhandeln. Sie soll diesen Handel rückgängig machen und mein Leben statt deines nehmen. Du könntest die Wächter zum Sieg führen.“  
  
„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, das rückgängig zu machen. Ich spüre den Fluch in mir, der immer mehr von meiner Lebenskraft zehrt. Ich werde sterben, Mahlia. Darum muss ich meine Wut unter Kontrolle halten und-“  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass du mir so leichthin verzeihst. Du solltest mich hassen“, widersprach ich ihm und packte ihn in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung an der Schulter. „Wie war Flemeths genauer Wortlaut? Sag es mir, bitte!“  
  
„Ich habe nicht vor, dir leichthin zu verzeihen…“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn und starrte angestrengt an die Decke des Lagerhauses, meine Berührungen schienen ihn, anders als zuvor, nicht zu stören.  
  
„Sie sagte: So ihr in Denerim angekommen seid, wird Euch die schwierigste Aufgabe zu Teil. Dem Mädchen ist es vorbestimmt, seine Rache zu überlisten und dem Feind unter die Arme zu greifen. Es ist die grausamste Art von Schicksal, aber sobald sich Eure Gefährtin entschieden hat und es annimmt, wird Euer Herz den letzten Schlag tun.“ Daniel verstummte und bettete mein Gesicht geistesabwesend in seinen Handflächen. „Schicksal, Mahlia. Du hast ein Schicksal, das auf dich wartet. Meines ist der Tod.“  
  
„Das werde ich nicht zulassen“, flüsterte ich und drückte seine Schultern fester. „Du wirst nicht meinetwegen den Tod finden, viel eher werde ich…“ Ich griff nach einem seiner Dolche, die am Boden lagen und riss mich im gleichen Atemzug von ihm los. Ich nahm so viel Abstand, wie ich konnte, ehe er auch nur einen Satz auf mich zu machen konnte. „Komm nicht näher!“, drohte ich ihm und hielt ihm den Dolch entgegen, den ich für einen anderen Zweck entwendet hatte.  
  
„Mahlia“, raunte er mit mahnender Stimme und hob eine Hand schützend vor sich. „Denk nicht einmal daran!“ Als hätte er meinen Plan geahnt. Ich legte den Dolch an meinen Hals und senkte den Kopf. Ich hasste Spielchen und darum blieb mir nur noch wenig zu sagen.  
  
„Ich möchte dir danken, Daniel. Weil du mich liebst, obwohl ich es nicht verdiene. In den schlimmsten Stunden bist du ein strahlend heller Stern. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Flemeth dir dein Schicksal nimmt.“  
  
Es kostete mich Überwindung, weil ich nicht sterben wollte. Die letzten Wochen hatten mich gelehrt, dass es meinem Glück nicht förderlich war, nach Rache zu streben und mein Leben leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen. Ich hatte die kleinen Momente genossen. Robin kennenzulernen, die Nächte mit Isabela, ja sogar die Nacht mit Daniel würde ich immer wiederholen, wenn ich könnte.  
  
Das alles war das pure, unverwechselbare Leben und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als meine Fehler aus der Vergangenheit wiedergutzumachen. Aber auf einen Neuanfang konnte ich nicht hoffen.   
  
Und ohne Daniel erst recht nicht. Das war der Impuls, den ich gebraucht hatte und der mich schließlich dazu beflügelte, den Dolch mit zittrigen Fingern über die empfindliche Haut meines Halses gleiten zu lassen.  
  
„Mahlia, nicht!“, hörte ich Daniels Verzweiflung durch das Lagerhaus hallen, aber da war es bereits zu spät.


	15. Versprechen

Als ich die Augen öffnete, war ich allein. Ich spürte ein weiches Laken unter meinem Körper und die schwere Decke, die meinen Körper umschmeichelte.   
  
Ich spürte den Schweiß, der auf meiner Stirn stand. Fortwährend verliefen sich einzelne Perlen in meinem Haar. Mein Körper fühlte sich nicht an, als wäre er mein eigener.   
  
Langsam aber sicher kam ich zur Besinnung und begann mich an daran zu erinnern, was zuletzt geschehen war.   
  
Ich erinnerte mich an die Todesangst, die in Daniels Gesicht gestanden hatte, als ich mir mein eigenes Leben genommen hatte… nehmen wollte.  
  
Vorsichtig tastete ich mich mit der Hand an meinem Hals entlang und fühlte einen Wundumschlag unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Es war also kein Traum.   
  
Beim Versuch mich aufzusetzen, wurde ich jedoch von einem älteren Mann gestoppt. „Bleibt liegen, Kind!“ Tadelnd drückte er mich zurück ins Bett und ließ seine Hände in eine Waschschüssel neben dem Bett gleiten.   
  
Ein Tuch kam zum Vorschein, das er mir auf die Stirn legte. Es war angenehm kühl. „Vielen Dank“, keuchte ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der er mich nur eindringlich beobachtete.   
  
„Schon in Ordnung. Aber Ihr solltet liegen bleiben. Durch eure Torheit hat sich Euer Körper infiziert. Mein Junge Newt konnte zwar die Wunde behandeln, doch Ihr habt hohes Fieber bekommen.“ Der alte Mann ließ sich auf dem Bettrand nieder und betrachtete angestrengt die Gegenüberliegende Wand.   
  
Es wirkte so, als läge ihm eine Frage auf den Lippen, die er nicht aussprechen konnte.   
  
Es war mir recht. Ich war ohnehin damit beschäftigt, mich an all die Geschehnisse vor meiner Verletzung zu erinnern. Daniels Gesicht tauchte vor meinen inneren Augen auf und ich hob den Kopf, um mich nach ihm umzusehen.   
  
„Er wird doch nicht“, dachte ich und wurde erneut daran gehindert mich aufzusetzen. Ich wollte protestieren, doch der Alte war stärker als ich.   
  
„Euer Freund wird es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich Euch tun und machen lassen, was ihr wollt. Er sagte explizit, Ihr solltet liegen bleiben, bis er zurückkehrt.“   
  
„Also lebt er?“ Die Frage stellte ich nicht ihm, sondern mir selbst. Die Verblüffung ließ mich nur lautwerden. „Daniel lebt!“   
  
„Natürlich lebt er.“ Der Alte räusperte sich. „Euch am Leben zu halten war hingegen ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Ihr solltet dem Erbauer danken, dass Ihr einen so guten Freund habt, der sich um euch sorgt, wenn Ihr solche Torheiten begeht.“   
  
Seine Arroganz störte mich, weil er nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er falsch lag. Überhaupt sollte es mich nicht interessieren, was eine so fremde Person von mir dachte. Für mich war es nie ein Problem gewesen, andere aus meinem Umfeld auszublenden.   
  
Ich war nicht in diese Welt geboren worden, um zu Gefallen. Das hatte mein Vater mir sehr deutlich gemacht. Als Schatzmeister unseres Dorfes hatte er viel Neid und Häme ertragen müssen. Aber er hatte sich an der Überzeugung festgehalten, dass jedes Lebewesen seinen Platz auf dieser Welt hatte.   
  
Vielleicht hätte er mit dieser Denkweise besser zum Qun gepasst, hatte Daniel gescherzt, als ich ihm von meiner Familie erzählt hatte.   
  
Ernüchterung durchflutete meinen Brustkorb.  
  
Diese Tage waren vorbei. Auch wenn Daniel noch lebte, würde er früher als erwartet von mir gehen und mich auf dieser grausamen Welt zurücklassen.   
  
Ich wäre gern gestorben, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Aber offenbar konnte mich mittlerweile nicht mal mehr ein Durchtrennen meiner Halsschlagader von diesem Ziel abhalten.   
  
Es war, als hätte Flemeth eine Hintertür in diese Abmachung eingebaut, die mich unsterblich machte.   
  
Diese Befürchtung bestätigte sich, als Daniel am Abend von seiner Reise zurückkehrte und mir von dem Gespräch mit Flemeth erzählte. Sie hatte offenbar daran gedacht, dass ich mir das Leben nehmen wollte.   
  
„Du kannst dein Leben nicht willentlich nehmen“, erklärte Daniel mir. „Sie wusste, du würdest es zumindest versuchen.“   
  
Das erklärte, warum ich nach dieser brisanten Aktion noch lebte. „Aber du sagtest, wenn ich ihrer Vereinbarung nicht nachkomme, sterben wir beide. Wäre das keine Lösung für uns beide?“   
  
Daniel saß an derselben Stelle, an der zuvor der alte Mann gesessen hatte. Er beugte sich vor, um eines der unzähligen Tücher, die getrocknet waren, mit einem Frischen zu ersetzen. Seine kühlen Finger an meiner Stirn fühlten sich gut an. Ich griff seine Hand und führte sie in meine Halsbeuge.   
  
Er erwiderte meinen Blick. „Mahlia… warum machst du mir das Leben immer so schwer?“, fragte er, statt meine Frage zu beantworten.   
  
Ich spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen schossen. Noch nie in einem Leben war ich so empfindlich gewesen, wie in den letzten Tagen.   
  
„Du darfst nicht sterben“, sagte er bestimmt. Daniel löste sich von mir und brachte wieder Abstand zwischen uns. Seine Hand fehlte mir unweigerlich.   
  
„Ich möchte nicht in einer Welt zurückbleiben, in der mein bester Freund nicht an meiner Seite ist.“ In meinen Ohren klang ich wie ein kleines bedürftiges Kind. Ansprüche an Daniel zu stellen war nicht die feine Art. In diesem Moment meinte ich aber ganz genau, was ich sagte.   
  
„Nein, du musst überleben. Wir werden darüber nicht diskutieren. Mahlia, du hast ein Schicksal, das du erfüllen musst. Du hast nicht das Recht darauf, dich nach allem, was du den Wächtern und mir angetan hast, dich einfach aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Du wirst überleben und deinen Zweck erfüllen.“ Seine Worte klangen hart in meinen Ohren und ich fragte mich, welches Schicksal er wohl glaubte, das ich zu erfüllen hatte.  
  
Was auch immer es war, ich würde mich nicht derart verbiegen für etwas, das eine Hexe der Wildnis mir prophezeit hatte.   
  
„Es geht hier nicht um deinen Willen“, fügte er hinzu. „Du hast eine Aufgabe. Ich erwarte, dass du sie erfüllst.“   
  
Ich schloss die Augen und musste mit den aufkommenden Tränen kämpfen.  
  
Dieses Fieber brachte mich noch um den Verstand. In meinem Kopf machten Daniels Worte keinen Sinn. Es gab immerhin andere Wächter, die Ferelden beschützen würden. Und wenn man den Lobgesängen aus Lothering lauschte, waren sie sogar sehr erfolgreich in ihrem Vorhaben.   
  
Angeblich hatten sie sogar Redcliffe von einer wiederaufstehenden-Totenplage befreit. Es wirkte so, als könnte man die Aufgabe der Grauen Wächter in fähigen Händen zurücklassen.   
  
„Du bist sehr überzeugt von dem, was die Hexe der Wildnis dir erzählt hat. Zweifelst du ihre Worte nicht an?“, fragte ich in die sich ausbreitende Stille hinein.   
  
„Anfangs habe ich jedes ihrer Worte bezweifelt. Aber nachdem sich einige ihrer Prophezeiungen bewahrheitet hatten, bezweifle ich nicht, dass die anderen nicht auch wahr sind. Sie ist nun mal eine mächtige Magierin, die sogar den Tod überlisten kann.“   
  
Daniel lächelte grimmig. „Ihre Vorhersagen klingen wirklich gut. Wenn ich dafür mein Leben lassen muss, mache ich das mit Freuden. Ein Teil von mir wird in dir weiterleben, Mahlia.“   
  
Er wich meinem Blick aus. Dabei hätte ich gerne in seine Augen geschaut, wenn er schon solche netten Sachen zu mir sagte. Ich knabberte noch an dem Teil, in dem er mein Leben über seines stellte.   
  
„Flemeth tut anscheinend nie etwas ohne Hintergedanken.“ Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich wollte meine Ablehnung so deutlich wie möglich machen, doch er ließ mich nicht.   
  
„Mahlia, du hast dir das alles selbst zuzuschreiben“, erinnerte er mich vorwurfsvoll.  „Wenn du mit mir über deine Pläne gesprochen hättest, hätten wir beide eine Lösung gefunden.“   
  
Ich schwieg. „Du hättest mich davon abgehalten.“   
  
„Natürlich. Rache macht nicht glücklich. Oder möchtest du mir sagen, dass du dich jetzt besser fühlst?“  
  
Er stellte die Frage, vor der ich mich insgeheim gefürchtet hatte. Ich konnte sie nicht zufriedenstellend beantworten. Ihm auszuweichen war unmöglich, schließlich war ich an dieses Bett gebunden.   
  
Daniel ließ mir sehr viel Zeit mit meiner Antwort. In der Zwischenzeit tauschte der das getrocknete Tuch auf meiner Stirn aus und organisierte Wasser zum Trinken.  
  
„Weißt du… ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob du insgeheim einen Komplott gegen die Wächter planst. Was deiner Familie zugestoßen ist, hat dich sehr verletzt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du jemanden dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen willst.“  
  
Daniel lehnte sich im Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand, zurück und betrachtete mich argwöhnisch. „Insgeheim habe ich immer gehofft, dass ich dich vor solchen Schwierigkeiten abhalten kann.“   
  
„Ich wollte nicht gerettet werden.“   
  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Du hast immer alles auf deine Weise gemacht. Darum befinden wir uns in dieser Zwickmühle.“  
  
Daniel schien wie ausgewechselt im Vergleich zu unserem Gespräch in der Lagerhalle. Er schien beinahe… friedlich. Als wäre er vollkommen einverstanden mit seinem Schicksal. „Warum hasst du mich nicht?“, fragte ich ihn schließlich.   
  
„Weil ich dich liebe. Ich dachte, das weißt du bereits.“ Ein Lächeln manifestierte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Ich betrachtete die kleinen Grübchen, die sich dabei bildeten.   
  
Jahrelang hatte ich ihn für einen Schwächling gehalten, der nicht den Mund aufmachte, wenn es darauf ankam. Ich dachte, dass er zu vieles einfach hinnahm und sich auf den Lorbeeren ausruhte, die er im Zuge seiner Zeit bei den Wächtern geerntet hatte.   
  
Mir war gar nicht bewusst geworden, wie erwachsen er im Vergleich zu früher geworden war. Er hatte mir Kontra gegeben, als sich kein anderer getraut hatte. Der Grund dafür, warum ausgerechnet wir beide zu den Rekrutierern zählte war, dass ich mich in den Reihen der Wächter nie sonderlich verstand. Es gab einige wenige, denen ich vertraute und mit denen ich unbefangen reden konnte.   
  
Und immer, wenn ich drohte abzurutschen war Daniel da.   
  
Daniel war einfach immer für mich da gewesen.   
  
Durch ihn war ich ein besserer Mensch geworden. Ich hätte mir auf so viele Arten das Leben ruinieren können, doch Daniel hielt mich davon ab, meinen Dämonen nachzugeben.   
  
Ich hätte ihm vertrauen sollen, als ich am Boden war.   
  
„Es fühlt sich nicht gut an“, antwortete ich ihm schließlich auf seine Frage. Er nickte nur, als wüsste er es bereits.   
  
„Im nächsten Leben wirst du hoffentlich besser hören.“ Er beugte sich vor und nahm meine Hand. „Aber zunächst einmal musst du das Chaos beseitigen, das du angerichtet hast.“   
  


* * *

  
  
Newt, so hieß der junge Magier, der meine Wunden versorgt hatte, konnte nichts gegen Flemeths Fluch ausrichten. Er stellte auch fest, dass ich an einer Art Unsterblichkeit litt.   
  
Der Versuch, mein Leben zu beenden um Daniel zu retten war nur deshalb gescheitert. Wir erzählten Newt natürlich keine Einzelheiten, denn wir wollten nicht die Familie in Gefahr bringen, die uns Unterschlupf gewährte und mich geheilt hatte.   
  
Eines Abends, als es mir schon deutlich besserging und Daniel wieder einmal verschwunden war, setzte er sich auf der Veranda des Hauses, das sich etwas abseits des Hafens befand, zu mir. „Ihr seht langsam wieder aus wie ein Mensch.“ Er lächelte.   
  
„Ich wünschte, ich würde mich so fühlen“, antwortete ich gedankenverloren. Ich saß hier und fragte mich, wann Flemeths Tribut gefordert werden würde. Ihre Worte waren kryptisch und es war nervenaufreibend für uns beide.   
  
Daniel verschwand immer häufiger abends, ohne mir zu sagen wohin. Er wollte es mir nicht sagen. „Wisst Ihr zufällig, wo Daniel hin ist?“, fragte ich Newt schließlich. Ich mochte ihn. Er war so wortkarg wie ich, aber er war besser darin, sich mit wenigen Worten auszudrücken. Dieses Talent fehlte mir.   
  
„Er ist in der Kirche.“  
  
Ich wusste nicht wieso ich so verblüfft war, schließlich war Daniel sehr gläubig. Es schien nur angemessen, wenn er sich vor seinem Tod mit seinem Erbauer aussprach. Vielleicht gab es ihm die Kraft, die er benötigte, um das alles durchzustehen.   
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Obwohl ich es früher gehasst hatte, mit meinen Eltern in die Kirche zu gehen, entschloss ich mich dazu, ihn dort aufzusuchen. Ich wollte jede uns verbleibende Minute mit ihm verbringen.  
  
Die Zukunft war ungewiss.   
  
Ich hatte ihm eine schreckliche Bürde aufgelastet und konnte nur dafür Sorgen, die ihm verbliebene Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Ich wollte für ihn da sein.   
  
Auf dem Weg zur Kirche entschied ich, ihm seinen Wunsch zu gewähren.   
  
Die letzten Wochen hatte ich überlegt, wie ich für meine Sünden Buße tragen konnte und die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich sah war, Daniels Wünschen zu entsprechen.   
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm wichtig war, was aus dieser Welt wurde, nachdem er sie verlassen hatte.   
  
Und so gleichgültig wie ich tat, war mir die Welt auch nicht.   
  
Es gab da draußen noch jemanden, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Eine Halbschwester, die weder meinen Namen, noch mein Gesicht kannte. Ich hatte nach Vaters Tod seine Aufzeichnungen zu ihr gefunden und beschlossen, mich an seiner statt um den Bastard zu kümmern.  
  
Obwohl sie mich nicht kannte, liebte ich sie und wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen. Es war Zeit, einen Vogel nach Jader zu schicken.   
  
Die Kathedrale in Denerim war imposant. Man wirkte ganz klein, wenn man erst vor ihr stand. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Ich fühlte mich unwichtig und verloren.   
  
Ich betrat die Kathedrale und warf einen Blick auf die prachtvolle Dekoration, um die man sich bemüht hatte.  
  
Um diese Zeit war die Kirche jedoch menschenleer. Das Abendrot war längst über Ferelden hereingebrochen.   
  
Eine einzige Person saß in der vordersten Sitzreihe und hatte den Kopf demütig gesenkt. Schon aus der kurzen Entfernung wusste ich, dass es Daniel war.   
  
Sein braunes Haar war ordentlich zur Seite gemacht, wie es sich in der Kirche wohl gehörte. Er war so in sein Gebet versunken, dass ich mich nur schweigend neben ihn setzte und zum Altar hochsah, der liebevoll in rot-goldenen Tönen geschmückt war. Ein farbenprächtiger Kranz zierte die Mitte.   
  
Auf der Kanzel lag noch immer ein Buch aufgeschlagen, als hätte der Predigende es einfach dort vergessen. Es wunderte mich, dass die Ausstattung nicht Ziel eines Einbruchs war.   
  
Vieles hier gab gutes Brennmaterial ab und die Flüchtlinge, die zuhauf in Denerim eintrafen waren verzweifelt.   
  
„Unfassbar, wie schön dieses Gebäude wirkt, obwohl man diese Hirngespinste nicht glaubt“, flüsterte ich in Daniels Richtung und musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. „Ich glaube Religion profitiert von dieser Wirkung, die ein Kirchengebäude auf seine Gläubigen hat.“   
  
Wir saßen noch eine Weile schweigend da, ehe ich mich schließlich Daniel zuwandte und meine Hand auf seiner Schulter ablegte.   
  
„Wollen wir gehen? Wirklich bequem sind diese…“, wollte ich gerade sagen, als ich bemerkte, dass Daniels Körper sich eigenartig benahm.   
  
Es war, als hätte er meiner Berührung nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sein Kopf fiel nach vorn und sein Körper folgte der Bewegung. Ich konnte ihn im letzten Moment aufhalten, bevor er nach vorn kippte.   
  
Daniels Körper in meinen Armen schockierte mich zutiefst. Seine Stirn lehnte gegen meine Schulter und mir wurde zum ersten Mal, seit meiner Ankunft in der Kathedrale bewusst, dass mir etwas an ihm die ganze Zeit schon seltsam vorgekommen war.   
  
Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn, presste seinen Körper fest an meinen.  
  
Aber da war kein Herzschlag.  
  
Kein Atemgeräusch, keine Bewegung.   
  
Ich fröstelte und mir schossen Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Mir fehlten die Worte. Ich wollte schreien, rebellieren und fluchen. Mir war so, als bliebe jeder Laut in meiner Kehle stecken.   
  
Stattdessen zitterte mein Körper unkontrollierbar. Mit Daniel in meinen Armen sank ich zu Boden und blieb dort liegen, bis uns eine Laiensschwester am nächsten Morgen fand.


End file.
